


Siblings in the Crimson Wind

by xMirraMirra



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abyss - Freeform, Choosing Sides, Crimson Flower, Family, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Siblings, romance is not the focus but it is mentioned, verdant wind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMirraMirra/pseuds/xMirraMirra
Summary: Byleth and Bailey have grown up in their father's mercenary group. They grew up looking out for each other, but what will happen to those family bonds when they have to choose sides?(A Byleth twins AU with a focus on Black Eagles and Golden Deer Routes)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Three Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for taking a look at my piece, though some things to note before you start reading;  
> -I am mostly writing this to work on my proof reading and general writing skills. it seemed like a fun way to do so. I am hoping to eventually write original stories, but for now, Ill give this a try.  
> -This is not meant to be a golden route between Verdant Wind and Crimson Flower where both sides win and everyone lives. One side will win and people will die. This meant to be more about two siblings who find themselves on opposite sides of a war. Still, I am planning to include elements from both routes.  
> -This is meant to be a story about siblings, not romance, so if you clicked for those tags, you probably won't get much, especially at the start, but I do plan to include moments of them even if they aren't the focus. Either way, I hope you can still stick around ^^

Great Tree Moon 1180

Byleth often woke up early. He was used to it by now, practically waking up in a different place every day for the past 20 or so years of his life. It is not like they ever really got to get comfortable while they slept, often sleeping in tents or on the ground. The closest place he could call home is Remire, but that is just because it is the town their mercenary group would go to the most inbetween assignments. It is where they currently find themselves while they prepare for their next job in Kingdom Territory. At least they got to sleep in actual beds this time.

Byleth could hear his sister, Bailey, mumbling something in her sleep. He has noticed she has been doing that a lot lately. When he and their father, Jeralt, asked about it she told them a story about some grand battle and a young girl. Their father merely told her not to think too much on it since getting distracted by such thoughts can get you killed in their line of work. Byleth merely took it as a strange set of dreams. He didn’t really want to spend too much time thinking on that stuff, he had plenty of things to worry about in real life, he couldn’t waste energy worrying about something like that.

Bailey may be his twin, but she has always seemed different from most people. It’s like she could never express emotion. There’s a reason people have taken to call her “The Ashen Demon”. She doesn’t show a shred of remorse or fear when she fights. While he isn’t sure why his sister is like that, he knows his sister isn’t a “demon” as people like to say. She just merely has a hard time expressing herself. It is why he as always felt the need to protect her. Granted he knows she is more than capable of handling herself in a fight. They both had a natural talent for wielding swords. However, she has not really spent much time around people. Their father and him have always handled talking with clients, so she has not really had much of a chance to really talk with people outside of the two of them. His sister may be different but, he still cares about her, and if he doesn’t need to protect her while they are fighting, then he’ll protect her on the social battlefield. He knows there are people who would mistake her blank expression for naivety, and try to take advantage of her, and he fears she doesn’t have enough experience with people to see that. At least she has other things that can occupy her time that she seems to enjoy, like reading and fishing, while they handle the more “interactive” parts of this line of work.

“Wake up Bailey.” Byleth says as he pulls on her shoulder to try and wake her up. Bailey slowly opens her eyes and gets up from the bed. As much as he wants to ask about her dream, they have kept their father waiting long enough, so they both head downstairs to meet him. “There you two are. Are you both ready?” “Of course.” Byelth replied. Jerlat seemed to notice that Bailey was lost in thoughts. “Are you alright Bailey?” “Yes, I’m fine. I was just thinking about the dream I had.” “You’ve told us about these dreams before, but I’ve never seen any battle quite like that or any girls like that either, but you have enough things to worry about with our upcoming mission in the kingdom, otherwise you might make a mistake that could cost you.” Bailey looks like she is about to say something, but she gets interrupted.

“Boss, there are some people outside who look like they are in trouble.” “Good grief, what on earth could it be at this hour?” Jerlat says in aggravation as he heads out, with the twins following behind. They meet up with a group of three people, two boys and one girl. They looked to be about the twins’ age. The girl had white hair, lilac eyes, and porcelain skin. She seemed very serious, almost like she was analyzing everything and everyone she looked at. One boy had blonde hair, blue eyes, and it appeared to have an earnest look on his face. This boy seemed genuine, but Byleth knows people like that tend to have something darker underneath. The other boy looked far different from his friends. His skin was much more tanned, and he had a braid in his brown hair. Byleth has never seen anyone in Fódlan with that. There is something else about this boy that strikes Byleth as odd, but he can’t quite put his finger on it just yet.

“What on earth is going on here” Jeralt asked the strangers. The blonde boy chose to speak up first. “My most sincere apologizes, but our group was attacked by some bandits. We wanted to go find help, but it seems the bandits are following us.” “I tried making a strategic retreat to go find help, but these two chose to follow me and lead the bandits here.” The brunette interrupted. “Well, perhaps if you had just stood your ground, the bandits would not have followed you.” The girl interjected, sounding a little bit irritated. “I don’t care who brought the bandits here! Thanks to you three this village is in danger!” Jerlat shouted. “Since it’s your fault you brats are going to help us take care of…” Byleth noticed his father seemed transfixed on their clothing. “Those outfits, you wouldn’t happen to be from the Officer’s Academy, would you?” “Yes, we are sir” The blonde boy stated. “The professor that was with us just ran off at the sight of them. Such a coward.” The brunette seemed to joke with a wink. “Oh apologies, we didn’t even properly introduce ourselves, my name is Dimitri.” He said with a bow. Byelth couldn’t help but think that this Dimitri guy really likes to apologize for everything. “I am Edelgard.” She said with a look of pride. “Well, I suppose if we are doing introductions in the middle of a crisis, then my name is Claude.”

Before the conversation could continue, the bandits arrived. While the rest of the mercenary group stayed in the village for protection of the innocent, their father, his sister, the students, and him, went to the front lines to fight. Their father stayed in the back to give orders and keep the village blocked off. Byleth and his sister lead the fight, their swords landing in any bandits that crossed their paths. Bailey always preferred quicker movements when she fights. She would often get in a few strikes before quickly getting out of the way of a counterattack. Byleth could never match her speed. Though he was fine with that, as he preferred stronger attacks up close. Sure, it meant he would get some hits on him sometimes, but that’s only if they were left standing. The reward is always worth the risk, right?  
The students are not push overs like Byleth thought they would be. Even if they are students, they know how to handle their weapons. Edelgard seems to handle the power of an axe quite nicely. Though Byleth noticed she tends to focus all her energy on the swing, which could leave her vulnerable if she isn’t careful to defend herself from a counterattack. Dimitri’s stance with a lance appeared come naturally, almost like it was second nature to him. Though Byleth noticed he would sometimes get a little aggressive with some of his attacks, especially for fatal blows. Claude looked like he knew his way around a bow, but Byleth couldn’t help but see that he seemed to hold back somewhat, almost like he knew more about archery than he led on. One by one the bandits fell either by the hands of the Twins or the students. When Byleth looked back at his father, he seemed almost impressed under his annoyance with this battle. All that was left was the leader. They were able to get in a few hits on him, but then he charged across the field at Edelgard. Bailey came to her defense though, striking the leader’s axe right out of his hands, but something felt off to Byleth about that. Sure, she has done that kind of move hundreds of times before, but somehow this one was different, almost like she knew exactly where the axe was going to be down to the second. Before the final blow could be struck, a group of knights showed up and any bandits that remained fled with their leader.

“Captain Jeralt is that you?!” one of the knights shouted. Byelth could sense agitation from his father when he spoke. “Well, I guess I couldn’t hide forever.” Byleth wondered what he meant by that. Was their father in trouble with the knights? Did he do something long ago and now has to face the punishment? The knight called them over. “It’s me, Alois! You’re old right-hand man!” Right-hand man? As far as Byleth was aware his father has always been a mercenary, with no partners, let alone a partner who is a knight of Seiros. “Hello Alois, you’ve changed quite a bit since the last time I’ve saw you.” “I can’t quite say the same of you Captain. You look like you haven’t aged a day.” He called their father captain again, and Byleth realizes there is something their father must have never told them, and he cannot help but feel it is quite the long story. “Yes, well I suppose I just got lucky with my genes. Now if you excuse me my children and I need to get going.” “Oh you’re not ending things that easy, I insist you all come with us to the monastery!” Byleth wonders what he means by that. He knows there is a giant one in the center of the country, but he’s never been there before since their father always insisted on avoiding work around there. Why did his father avoid it for so long if they were going to give him such a greeting? “Well I suppose if I refuse, you’ll just report you found me and be ordered to find us again, so I guess it is time to stop avoiding the inevitable. “After their father and Alois went off to go have a private chat, the three students gathered around the siblings.

“I must thank you both.” Dimitri said with a bow. “If not for you help, surely the three of us would never have made it.” “Yes, Dimitri does have point, your skills were truly a sight to behold.” Edelgard said with an impressed look on her face. “In fact, I must ask you both to please consider working for the Empire. I am no ordinary student, as I am next in line to be emperor, and I could use your strength when I take over.” “You read my mind Edelgard, I was just about to ask them if they would lend their strength to the Kingdom. Just like her I am to become the next ruler of the kingdom and would welcome your guidance.” “You two really do get straight to the point don’t you.” Claude interrupted. “As if you weren’t going to ask them for help for when you become the next Duke Riegan.” Edelgard snapped. “Honestly, I was planning on getting to know them on the way to the monastery before asking for major favors.” Claude turns to speak directly to the twins. “So where exactly does your allegiance lie.” Byleth is tempted to make a joke on how they could simply buy the services of their father’s company, but he notices that Bailey looks like she is actually considering giving them an answer. Byleth is not sure what exactly is coming over her all of a sudden, but he knows she does not have the social skills to handle this sort of thing. Thankfully, the group is being called over to begin heading towards the monastery before she can give them an answer. “Come on guys, looks like we got to head out.” Claude said as he turned more towards Bailey. “I would be happy to talk on the way to monetary with you, I’m sure it will be a lively conversation.” He ended with a wink aimed at his sister.

Now that Byleth has had a somewhat normal conversation with them, he’s noticed something about each of them. Edlegard seems serious, but there is a spark of determination and pride in her eyes. Dmitri appeared earnest, but Byleth still can’t help but feel that there is something dark behind his eyes, especially after he saw him fight. And Claude…Well now he knows what strikes him odd about Claude. Sure, he seems easy going, but Byleth can tell that smile of his is a false one. He’s seen that kind of smile before, from clients who have shown false flattery in an attempt at getting their service cheap. He doesn’t like that kind of smile, especially since that smile seems to be aimed at his sister. He wants something, and Byleth knows that guy will try to use Bailey get it since it looks like Claude thinks she is an easy target for his flattery. Though he supposed all three of them want to try and use them to an extent, but at least Edelgard and Dimitri were somewhat honest about it. They get word that they have to start heading for the monastery and Byleth can only hope it is a temporary visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I know this might be a bit ambitious for my first fic, but I couldn't get this idea out of my mind. Plus I will be able to practice with catching myself if I mix up the Twins' names or not. I did work on an outline, so I do have a plan worked out.  
> -I am not sure how often I will post updates, with school and everything, but I do have an outline written out and know how I want this story to go. There is nothing I hate more than an unfinished story, so even if it takes me forever to finish, I will do what I can to finish it.  
> -My plan is to have the chapters alternate between the twins' perspectives. So hopefully it doesn't get too complicated.  
> -I'll be honest, I always have a hard time with intros, but I hope I was able to make this one enjoyable enough to read  
> \- I hope you all have a lovely day, afternoon, or night!


	2. A New Kind of Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Frist off, I just want to thank everyone who took a look at the first chapter. I was a little nervous about posting here, since I've never really done this before, so it was reassuring to see people interested.  
> Second, I know this chapter is a bit longer than the first one, and the future chapter will likely be the same length, but considering that first chapter was a single night while the others take place over several weeks, I think that is understandable.  
> I'm also going to be adding months so we can keep track of time (the first mission is implied to take place in the same moon) I added the month to the previous chapter as well.

Great Tree Moon 1180 

“I hope you both are adjusting to your time here.” Rhea said to the twins with a smile. “I know this must be quite different from the work you’re used to, but I know the students here would benefit from your knowledge and guidance.” Seteth, her second in command, was behind her. He previously stated his distrust of the twins and their father when Rhea offered them the professor positions, but he remains quiet, likely following Rhea’s lead. Hanneman was also with them.

Bailey was used to their family going on odd jobs. Mercenaries typically take whatever job pays them well enough. Her father and brother would handle where the jobs came from, all she had to worry about was where they told her to point her sword. She knows she has a difficult time expressing her feelings, so she knew it was for the best she stayed behind for that part, Sure sometimes it made her feel left out and she wished they would have trusted her to join in, but she did not want to mess anything up because people find her expressionless face odd.

Still, she had to find other ways she could be useful besides her sword. Bailey has always considered herself curious, so she often read whatever she could get her hands on. Any piece of information can be useful in the right situation. She often was able to make impromptu tonics and antidotes with the knowledge she gained from books. Though typically she had to make hangover cures for her father’s mercenaries. She knew she couldn’t be of much use with clients, so she figured she could help in other ways. She knew they would be on odd jobs a lot so she either read to find something useful or to pass the time while she waited for their next job.

However, this job at the monastery was something else entirely. She had just wrapped her head around the fact that her father used to be a captain and has reclaimed his position, but for some odd reason, they want both Byleth and her to become Professors. The professor that was with the three students in Remire was fired for abandoning them, and Rhea believed. Manuela was doing a lot since she was instructing sorcery, running the choir, and working the infirmary, so she opened another professor position for Byleth, stating that “A family should stick together.”. Manuela seemed fine with it, but Bailey knows her brother is not too excited about teaching, but she also knows he won’t abandon their family either. At least her brother and her can share in this strangeness. Still, Byleth often protected Bailey from social situations, so she is not sure how well of a teacher she’ll actually be. He often told her it was for the best she kept to herself, so she wouldn’t get hurt, but now how is she supposed to handle this? Maybe life was better as a mercenary?

_Oh, hush you, would you seriously prefer to be out there and sleeping on the ground in the middle of wilderness?! Just think of this as an opportunity to grow and learn to stand on your own. Besides, you have me to guide you remember!_

Then there was Sothis. Bailey was still getting used to hearing her and her presence in general. She hasn’t told her father or brother about her just yet. They already think she is a little strange due to her lack of expression but how would they look at her if she told them she had a floating friend that seemed to live in her head. She does not want to be a bigger burden than she already is to them by having them worry about it.

“Since you both are new, I’ll allow you both to pick your houses first.” Hanneman said. Byleth turned to his sister with a concerned look on his face. “I’ll pick first Bailey; it should make picking for you easier and I-.” “Actually” Rhea interrupted, “I would like Bailey to pick first, what better way to help her get comfortable with making choices in the classroom, than by letting make a choice such as this. Besides, wouldn’t she be more comfortable with her first choice of house?” Byleth looked like he was about to say something, but Bailey stepped forward to speak. “It’s alright Byelth. If I’m going to be running a class, I have to get comfortable with these things.” “Al-alright.” He replied a little confused, but he seems to respect her choice. “So, which house will your heart choose I wonder.” Rhea said with the same smile she had earlier. Bailey admits it kind of unsettles her a little. Their father did tell them both to watch out for her after all, so it is hard not to be on edge.

“I choose the Golden Deer house.” Bailey said with as much conviction she could muster so her brother can see she is serious about this choice. She knows he might be upset with her choice without having to even look at him. He mentioned to her his distrust of Claude during the past few days they had to get to know the houses, but she has her reasons for her choice. The Blue Lions for the most part all knew each other since they were kids, which made her feel like even more of an outsider than she already was. The only exception was Ashe, who did not share the same kind of bond the other students in that house had, but even if Byleth felt empathetic at that, she knew she would have a difficult time adjusting to that class. The Black Eagles were all filled with noble kids, people who were famous, or even a princess from another land. Byleth felt anxious at just the thought of it. Byleth and their father always handled dealing with the nobles since they were always so quick to judge. Besides, from what she saw, her brother seemed to get along quite well with them compared to the other two houses.

The Golden Deer house, however, seemed like a group of misfits. Given that Bailey herself feels like an outsider at times, it seemed like the best fit for her. There was Hilda the slacker, Lysithea the overachiever, Raphael the gentle giant, Lorenz the noble that no one takes seriously, Leonie the commoner who got here thanks to her village, Ignatz the timid artist, Marianne the one who is scared of her own shadow, and Claude…well Bailey is not quite sure what to make of him just yet. He had a strange talent for saying a lot without actually revealing much, and even with her own lack of expression, she can tell his smile is false since it never reaches his eyes. Byleth doesn’t think she should trust him, and maybe he does have a point given Claude’s reluctance to open up, but for some reason, Bailey feels like she can give Claude the benefit of the doubt and maybe she can even find out why he has a false smile. Besides, what better way to prove to Byleth that she can handle herself on her own than by either proving him wrong about Claude or putting him in his place if he does turn out to be untrustworthy.

“Your heart has made its choice; I hope you can guide them well. Now it is your turn to choose Byleth.” Rhea said. Byleth still looked a little in shock at Baileys choice. She just hopes he can come to understand why she made her choice against his wishes. He seems to regain his composure a little before speaking. “I suppose I will pick…The Black Eagle house.” “Your heart has chosen as well; may you lead them on the right path.” Rhea said still having that smile. “Well, I suppose this means I will be leading the Blue Lions. You two head over to your classes, I have a few things in my office I have to take care of before I meet with my house.” Hanneman said as he exited.

Byleth and Bailey exit the audience chamber and walk towards the classrooms. They both stop in front of their father’s office, but it seems he isn’t here. “He’s probably out on a mission or something, I’m sure he’ll be back soon.” Byleth said with a sigh. He was right, their father was captain of the knights now, it was only natural he’d be busy. Still, Bailey can’t help but feel a little disappointed. She got to see her father all the time doing mercenary work, but she supposes she’ll have to get used to seeing less of him. Byleth and Bailey leave the office and continue on their path towards their classrooms.

“So why exactly did you pick Golden Deer?” Byleth asked as they walked with a bit of an annoyed tone. “I suppose I related to them the most out of all the houses. Besides, you got along great with the Black Eagles, so don’t pretend you’re not happy about teaching them, even just a little.” Bailey responded. “That’s not the point Bailey, this will be your first time really interacting with others on your own, I just don’t want you to be overwhelmed or even worse, have your students take advantage of you.” Bailey can’t help but feel a little saddened by her brother’s lack of faith in her. She also knows exactly who he is referring to when he mentions taking advantage, but she is sure she can handle Claude and the other students. Sure, she hasn’t had much of a chance to talk with others, but maybe Sothis was right and this could be her chance to learn and grow.

_See, I told you I would be the perfect guide!_

Bailey knows she can’t see Sothis right now, but she knows Sothis is grinning wherever she is. “I can handle myself; I mean we’re faced havens knows what as mercenaries, how bad could a classroom be.” Before they knew it, they were already at the front of the classrooms. Byleth took in a deep breath. “Look all I am trying to say is that I know this is new for you, and that if you need any help with anything, just let me know.” Bailey couldn’t help but feel a little relieved at hearing that. “I know I’ll be teaching the Black Eagles and that will technically make us rivals, but we are family first, and whether you like it or not, I’m never going to stop looking out for you.” “I know Byleth, but I couldn’t hide behind you and father forever. I know it might not be easy for me at first, but I want to do this.” “Well, I’ll be here if you need me and good luck _Professor Bailey_.” Bailey isn’t sure if Byleth fully understands why she wants this, but it seems he is at least trying, which is enough for now. “Thanks for understanding, and I wish you luck too _Professor Byleth_.” Byleth seemed to smile at that before entering his classroom, which means it was time for her to open the Golden Deer doors and enter her own classroom. 

The moment she enters the room, she can see the students gathered at the back. Claude is in the middle of them and the moment he sees her he makes that same false smile he had when they met in Remire. “So, you’re going to be our Professor?!” Hilda shouted when she and the others turned to Bailey. “It is hard to imagine teaching students who are nearly the same age as yourself.” Lorenz commented. “Age shouldn’t have anything to do with it, if she’s one of the Captain’s kids, then I don’t doubt her abilities.” Leonie said with excitement. “Exactly! Age should not be a definition of skill.” Lysithea stated. “I don’t know guys, she doesn’t exactly have big muscles, how great of a fighter can she be?” Raphael shouted. “I am sure if they asked her to instruct us, she must be pretty skilled Raphael” Ignatz added. “I’ll try not to be a burden on you.” Marianne added sheepishly. “I’ve seen her skill with my own eyes, she’s the real deal. I just can’t believe she picked our class. Let me guess, you picked us so you can get to know me better?” Claude said with a wink. Bailey is not sure what to do. She was expecting them to ask her a lot of questions, but she wasn’t expecting them to be so causal with her. If she is being honest, she kind of enjoys it. Perhaps she doesn’t have to watch her words as much as she thought. Still, she is not sure how to go about entering this conversation since all they were talking about was her. “Oh, perhaps I should watch my words since you are going to be teaching us, so sorry if we overwhelmed you.” Claude said. Could he tell how caught off guard she and genuinely wanted to help her through the conversation or was this just another attempt at buttering her up? Well, either way she sees an opening into the conversation, and she’ll take it. “I don’t mind it actually.” Bailey said. “Well, I suppose since we are about the same age, we don’t really need to be so formal, right _Teach_?” Teach? Is that meant to be a nickname? Well, she did say they could be casual with her. Besides, there is a part of her that kind of likes the name.

“I suppose. Anyway, we need to prepare for this upcoming mock battle. It will help me see what your strengths are as well as what you need to work on.” Byelth said trying to get them on the topic at hand. “Oh, there’s going to be a mock battle, yeah you can just leave me out, I’ll probably just get in the way of you all.” Hilda said with sad look on her face, though it was obviously fake, even to Bailey. “Well, if Claude is leading us, it will surely be a disaster.” Lorenz said with a smug look on his face. Claude let out a sigh, he seemed to choose to ignore Lorenz’s comment. “As you can see Teach, we are a rowdy bunch. We’re a hearty mix of nobles and commoners, and hard workers with slackers, so it certainly keeps things exiting around here to say the least. Besides, this job would be pretty boring for you if it were too easy. I hope you’re looking forward to working with us.” Claude ended with a wink that Bailey is quickly learning seems to be something he does a lot. But he is right, she is looking forward to helping them grow, as well as seeing if she can grow on her own. She began to move towards the black board and the students seemed to find their seats “Alright then let’s get to work.”

Bailey spent the week learning about her Golden Deer and what their talents are. Hilda had a talent for wielding an Axe, which according to her is a tradition in her family. However, she seems to always put in more work into getting others to work for her than actually doing the work herself. Lysithea was a natural with reason and she would probably do well in faith as well. Honestly, her biggest issue is taking on too much at once without getting the rest she needs. Raphael is great brawler, but he seems to rush into a fight without thinking. Ignatz seems unsure of himself, but he does seem to have a good eye for small details. Maybe he’d make a good archer? Lorenz prefers the lance, but Bailey thinks he might have a hidden talent for reason since he did attend a school for sorcery. Leonie also prefers the lance because it was what Bailey’s father used. Maybe Bailey needs to help her find her own path, especially since she has a talent for archery.

Speaking of talent for archery, Claude certainly had a talent for it. However, Byelth mentioned to her that he noticed Claude held back in Remire, and she can see it, as there are moments, he would talk about things like wind resistance affecting an arrow and then try to cover himself up with something like “Or so I’ve heard”. Bailey can tell Claude must have some kind of reason for hiding his real talent, but she’ll just have to wait to see if she can find out what that reason is. He did also make the joke about slipping the other houses stomach poison, and she isn’t sure where an idea like that came from in the first place. She often did read about such poisons in some of her books once, but they were meant for health issues, not combat. It seems like an odd thing to bring into a battle, even if it would give them an advantage. She also saw him hanging around the Wyvern den during the week. He must have a soft spot for them. Perhaps when he is ready, she can begin to work to train him to ride one. Though she has a feeling he already knows a thing or two about riding them just like archery. Despite the secrecy, Bailey did really enjoy instructing Claude and his fellow classmates this past week. She enjoyed getting to know them while also helping them improve. She likes being a teacher a lot more than she thought she would. She was a bit sad she didn’t see her father or brother that often during the week, but she knows they have their own jobs to do, just like she does.

Now it was time for the mock battle. She could only pick a select few students. As house leader, Claude was expected to attend, Lorenz insisted on attending to “prevent Claude from screwing it up”, and Bailey decided to bring in Hilda to try get her to put in work and they needed an axe wielder, as well as Ignatz to help his confidence and having two archers would give them a long-range advantage. Bailey could see her brother chose to have Hubert and Doretha as mages, Ferdinand with a lance, and Edlegard with an axe. The Blue Lions had Dimitri with a lance, Dedue with an axe, Ashe with a bow, and Mercedes as a healer. Though she noticed Dimitri was leading the class more than Hanneman was. He even ordered Ashe and Mercedes to the front line, which made taking them out easy with Hilda’s axe and Lorenz’s lance. Meanwhile, Byleth’s class appears to be hiding in the woods likely hoping the two classes would tire each other out first before making their move. Ignatz took out Dedue with a few shots while he was focused on trying to get Hilda and Lorenz. Dimitri then began to charge towards Bailey. “It truly is a shame neither your brother or you picked our house, but life goes on, and I will continue to fight with honor and overcome all challenges, including you.” He thrusts his lance toward her, but she dodges and strikes him down. “I’m sorry I can’t teach you Dimitri. I am glad you won’t let this get in the way of you moving forward though. By the way, you get a little aggressive with your lance. Try to have a calmer mind. Aggressive attacks like that will leave you open for a counter.” Bailey couldn’t help but give him advice as a teacher. He seemed thankful for the advice and accepted defeat with a bow. Claude snuck around the back and was able to take out Hanneman, who seemed astounded by Bailey’s “actual battle experience.” 

Now came the Black Eagles. Bailey decided the best move, was a pincer strategy, so she could catch them off guard. She ordered Claude and Hilda to the right and Ignatz and Lorenz to the left. Bailey tried move in from the front to try and bait them. “I am Ferdinand von Aegir and I shall make quick work of this.” he said as he moved towards Bailey. She could hear her brother shout at him to stay in position, but she already took him out. That left Doretha on her own, and Ignatz and Lorenz were able take her out together. Meanwhile, Edelgard and Hubert were clashing with Claude and Hilda. Hilda was able to get in some damage on Edelgard, but Hubert took her out with a spell. Lorenz and Ignatz had taken some hits, so it was too risky to send them in right away since Hubert could hit them before they could get close. This meant Bailey had to come in and back up Claude. “You won’t make much of a leader if you keep away from confrontation Claude. Come here and face me!” Edelgard said in an attempt get Claude to come closer. “No thanks princess, I’m perfectly fine over here.” Claude said with a wink as he fired his bow towards her. He got a hit in, but she is still standing. She looked upset at Claude and was about to rush toward him, but Bailey interfered. “I never properly thanked you for saving my life the other night, but don’t think I’ll let you win because of it.”. Bailey wasn’t quite sure how to respond, so she simply struck Edelgard with the hilt of the training sword, which took her out but not before saying “I must retreat, I trust Hubert and my teacher will take care of things.” “Nice one Teach! Thanks for saving my skin.” “Don’t let your guard down yet Claude, we still have to take care of Hubert and my brother.”

“A pincer strategy, not bad Bailey, but don’t think you’ve won yet.” Her brother shouted. He gave Hubert orders fire a spell at Lorenz, who had been moving in, taking him out. Ignatz is still too far to come for help, so Bailey had to think of something. “Claude, we’re going to have to work together to take out Hubert. Then with any luck, Ignatz will be able to help us take on my brother.” “Anything you say Teach, I’m willing to do whatever it takes to win.” So, they did just that. Hubert got some spells in on Bailey, likely upset at the fact she took out Edelgard, but Claude was able to get some shots in on him while he was distracted with Bailey and take him out. All that was left was her brother. However, he rushed past her and toward Claude, and took him out. “Sorry Teach, looks like you’re on your own, but I’m sure you guys can handle one more person, even if he is your brother.”

“All right, now its just you and me. Come on Bailey, lets finish this.” Byleth said as he readied his sword. Bailey knows his brother was often competitive. When fighting he always cared more about if he could take an opponent out compared to any potential counters or hits he might have to take. Though, she also knows he’s just as talented with a sword as she is. They clash for a bit, getting little hits in on each other. However, Byelth brought out a combat art and nearly took out Bailey. He was about to do the final blow, but then Ignatz came in with a combat art of his own and took him out. “I did it?... I did it!” Ignatz couldn’t help but cheer. Bailey could help but be happy either. It was a win-win for her, her class won, and Ignatz was able to get the confidence boost he needed by shooting the winning blow. She’s just thankful Byleth seemed more focused on her and Claude to notice. She walks over to her brother and offers her hand to pull him up from the ground. “Well congratulations Professor Bailey. You really seemed to have found a talent for teaching.” “Yes, I think I have.” “Well, I’m proud of you sis. Just fair warning though, my house will win the next one, so prepare yourselves.” “I’m looking forward to seeing you try.” 

After the Golden Deer’s victory, all the houses retuned from the practice field, but Lady Rhea asked to meet with Bailey in the audience chamber before she could go celebrate with her house. Bailey feels a bit uneasy being by herself here. Her father’s words about being weary of her stay in her mind, and she tries to keep her guard up and try to talk as little as possible. Which honestly should not be that hard for her. “Wonderful work. I congratulate you on your victory. I hope you were able to learn something about your students as well as having some bonding time with them.” “Yes, I suppose I did.” “Well, I am glad, I hope both you and your student grow in the upcoming year.” Suddenly something in Rhea’s smile changed, like she was thinking of something else for a moment. “I also wanted to let you know that if you need anything, please don’t hesitate to let me know.” Bailey isn’t quite sure how to respond to that. “I consider Jeralt like family, and I hope you may grow to see me in the same way, so please don’t hesitate to come to me with anything that may trouble you. You needn’t be afraid to share anything with me. Now go, celebrate your well-earned victory with your class.”

Bailey tried to leave quickly without seeming like she was in a rush. Rhea may have said she considers her father family, but there had to be a reason he left so abruptly and hide from her for so long. And why would she make Though perhaps it is best not to dwell on all those for now. The church, and Rhea especially, likely hide many secrets, she couldn’t possibly find all the answers. It is not like there is an obvious place for her to look anyway. There is the library, but she doubts those books would harbor any answers to her current situation. 

_There certainly are many mysteries surrounding you and your family. I am afraid I do not know much myself, especially with regard to why I am able to talk with you like this. Perhaps the answers will reveal themselves in time, so no use dwelling on it. Now go, I believe your students await you to celebrate your victory!_

Sothis was right, there wasn’t much she could do now. She doubts her brother would know anything and her father is still away. And perhaps she should celebrate, not just her victory but that she was able to handle this situation quite well without the aid of her brother. She knows that they’ll have to work separately as this year goes on, so hopefully it goes as well as the moons pass. Still, she just hopes this doesn’t mean they’ll end up drifting apart because of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally gonna include the discovery of the crest in this one, but I felt it was going a bit long, so it was moved to later.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you all have a lovely day!


	3. Learning New Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's everyone! I was originally hoping on posting this chapter before the end of the year, but I ended up getting the flu just after Christmas, so I didn't have the energy to really dive into writing before then. I'm still a bit sick, but at least I'm still on break and have time and energy for writing (was hoping to do some drawing too but I'm totally blanking on what I should draw).  
> Hope you enjoy reading this and thank you for taking a look ^^

Harpstring Moon- 1180

“I apologize for asking you both to come into my office this evening. I know it is a little late, but I never got the chance to see if either of you have crests, but now that you both have settled in, it seems like the perfect time.” Byleth was not sure what he was expecting when Hanneman asked them to come in, but he’s not sure how comfortable he is about all this. All he really knew about crests was that nobles tended to have them, but he’s not sure what the big deal is about them. “Why, what use could you possibly have knowing this? We haven’t known are whole lives if we have crests or not, what difference will it make?” Byleth said defensively. “My boy, knowledge of any kind can be useful! What harm is there in finding out anyway?” “He’s right Byleth, what harm is there in find out? I’m rather interested myself now.” Bailey said. Curse her curiosity. He knows she’ll do it either way, so he might as well join her and make sure this isn’t some weird trap or anything like that.

“I’ll go first Bailey, to make sure this isn’t dangerous.” Byleth placed his hands on the device, and what appeared was a weird series of ovals. Byleth remembers seeing them on the knight’s uniforms and on the empire’s banner. “Amazing! My boy you have the crest of Serios! While many people assume it is a crest that only belongs to the emperor’s line, there are a few people outside of the royal lineage that have it. Lady Rhea herself possess it and if the records I have read are correct, you father has it too, so I suppose it isn’t the biggest surprise you hold it as well. Still, it is always great to see someone in possession of a rare crest.” He turns towards Bailey. “Now it is your turn my dear. Perhaps you possess the same crest or maybe even a different crest from your mother’s side. Oh, I can’t wait to see!” 

She places her hand on the device and a strange symbol appeared. Byleth wasn’t sure what it looked like. It resembled something like a river or spaghetti noodles. “What is this?!” Hanerman said with excitement. “I have never seen a crest like this before! Could it be that there are yet some undiscovered crests out there?! My goodness! Please give me some time to look into this, maybe I can figure out. Thank you both, you may go about your evening.” Byleth can’t help but feel some unease about all this. Their father never mentioned having a crest himself, but that isn’t what is bothering him. He found it odd that he and Bailey were suddenly asked to work here, but he knew he didn’t really have choice. Outside of the fact that he did not want to leave his father and sister here, he knew the knights would probably try to look for him just like they did his father. However, it can’t just be a coincidence that Rhea has taken an interest in the twins, enough to offer them these professor jobs, and that both of them have rare crests. 

The twins went out in the hall. Most people were either in the dining hall, heading to bed, or were guards on patrol. The silence of the halls was somewhat haunting. The only sound was their boot heels against the floors as they walk the hall, at least until Bailey started to speak. “Do you think father knew about either of our crests?” “It’s possible, but you know he didn’t like talking about the past, especially if it had anything to do with whoever our mother was.” Byleth remembers when Bailey and him were old enough to start asking questions, they leaned just as quickly not to ask about their mother. They knew that it would just lead to vague answers and their father reaching for his flask.

They both try to peak into their Father’s office, but he doesn’t seem to be there. Byelth has gotten used to their father being busy since they got here. Then again, maybe a conversation about their crests would end like all the others about their past, so perhaps it is for the best. Though he hopes that one day their father might finally be ready to talk about such things. He can’t avoid the conversation forever, especially since they are in the very place that seems to hold so much history for him. Still, he won’t try to force answers out of his father either. Their father spent almost 20 years avoiding these things, so it likely won’t come out easy. There is also the fact that Rhea seems to both know a lot their family and want something from them, but their father wants to do what he can to keep Rhea from getting it, so maybe sharing isn’t the safest thing right now.

“Maybe there is something I can find in the library. I haven’t had a chance to really read any of the books in there yet, so this seems like a good time to go in there.” Bailey said as they reached the end of the hall, with her eyes in the direction of the library. “Hold your horses Bailey.” He said has he grabbed her shoulder. “It is late, and knowing you, you’ll end up reading into the morning. Even Hanneman said he didn’t know much, and he is supposed to be the expert on these things, so I doubt there will be anything in there that will give you answers.” Bailey faced remained expressionless like it always has, but Byleth can tell she’s saddened somewhat by his words. He lets out a sigh. “I just want to make sure you get enough rest. We don’t even know what this crest of yours is, so you probably won’t find anything on it anyway. At least wait until Hanneman figures out what it is before you start diving into the books. Can you promise me that at least?” “Alright I suppose I can hold off looking for now. If we aren’t going to the library, care to come with me to the dining hall?” “I’d love to, but I’m feeling a bit tired. Let’s rain check that though.” “Okay, I’ll see you later then.” The twins waved goodbye to each other and went their separate ways.

As much as Byleth wanted to catch up with his sister, he really is feeling a bit tired. Teaching may not seem as tiring as Mercenary work, but it is just as hard. They’ll be heading out for their mission this moon tomorrow. It’s nothing to difficult, they’ll be helping the knights guard some new treasures that are being transferred to the monastery from the Western Church. Some of his students seemed a bit disappointed they likely won’t see combat, but honestly, Byleth think it is for the best. It seems odd for the church to send in a bunch of kids and young adults to do their dirty work like this. Then again, if his time as a mercenary has taught him anything, the greatest teacher is real experience. He’s still getting used to teaching somewhat, but he’s enjoying it a lot more than he thought he would. Maybe since he’s about the same age as his students he gets along better with them than he initially thought he would. 

Plus, Bailey seems to like it here. While her face may be expressionless, see seems like she enjoys helping her students learn. However, he could tell she was a bit shaken up by it all at first. It is why he was actually kind of happy to have lost that first mock battle, so she could get a bit of a confidence boost. Plus losing that mock battle last moon seemed to be quite the motivator for his class, as they were all throwing their all into their studies and training. Hubert seems to enjoy sneak attack and has a talent for magic. Petra has a talent for swords and arrows and given her hunting experience. Linhardt has talent in faith magic, but he has a tendency to fall asleep a lot. Caspar is a little loud and eager to prove himself, but he does know how to throw a punch. Bernadeta may be a little anti-social to say the least, but she is so desperate to keep others away, she has some skills with a bow. Dorothea may be a former songstress, but she also has a talent for spells. Ferdinand seems to know his way with a lance, but his pride and supposed rivalry with Edelgard may do him more harm than good if he can’t get past it.

At least Edelgard herself doesn’t seemed too worried about it. She’s even begun to work on her axe swing with the suggestions Byleth made based on what he’s seen that night they first met. She and him seem to get along quite well together. She understands that sometimes some risk is necessary in a fight if it means you’ll win in the end. Though she does seem a bit closed off. Then again, Byleth thinks he can be the same sometimes. It’s not that he dislikes people but dealing with nobles and being hired to fight some of the worst of humanity has made it hard to warm up to people. At least he’s begun to warm up to his students, and hopefully Edelgard can begin to open up as the year goes on, both to her classmates and to him.

Byleth was just about to head to his room, when he suddenly heard screaming coming from one of the dorm areas. He headed there right away to see what was going on. He found the screams were coming from Edelgard’s room. He knows it is kind of weird to enter this late unannounced, but she sounds like she’s in trouble and no one else seems to be aware of the screaming. He enters the room, which seems to wake her up. She was having a nightmare, of course. While he is glad that she isn’t in any real danger, now he has to deal with the awkward situation he finds himself in of being in her room.

“My teacher…what are you doing here?” Edelgard said with a surprisingly calm expression. Perhaps whatever she was having a nightmare about makes this situation not seem as bad. “I apologize for entering your room like this. I heard screaming, so I wanted to make sure you were okay.” “Oh, I guess I was talking in my sleep again, or I suppose in this case screaming. I’m sorry to have worried you. “No need to apologize. What was the dream about?” “It is hard to talk about, but I’ll try. Just promise not to tell anyone.” Byleth nods in agreement. He closes the door, takes a seat at her desk and lights one of the lanterns.

Edelgard smiles at that before taking a deep breath. “Thank you. What I dream about is…my siblings. All of them going through horrible things at the end of their days. Paralysis, help never coming, babbling meaningless words, but regardless of what they went through they all either became shells of their former selves or died slow deaths. I was the only one to truly survive. These nightmares are meant to be reminders that I never want such a thing to happen again and how important it is to achieve my goals no matter the cost.” Byleth was taken back a bit by everything, but he’ll try his best to comfort her. “I’m sorry to hear you went through that. I won’t pretend like I’ll fully understand what you’ve experienced, but I know if anything like that ever happened to Bailey, I’d probably be going through the same thing.”

“To be honest, I never planned to tell anyone about this. It is probably better for you to forget it but thank you for listening.” Byleth took that as his sign to leave. He got up and turned the lantern off. Before he headed out the door, he wanted to give her one last piece of advice. “I understand these nightmares are meant to be a reminder of why you need to work so hard, but you’ll never achieve those dreams with out at least a few goodnights of sleep. Otherwise, you might end up falling asleep during training or even worse the battlefield. Try some thyme tea before bed. Bailey used to give some to some of the mercenaries who would get restless after a tough job.” “Thank you. I’ve grown used to these nightmares, and I feel the only thing that will truly stop them is achieving my goals, but I’ll keep what you said in mind.” Byleth smiled at that. They wished each other goodnight and Byleth left for his own room to get some rest for their mission tomorrow.

Perhaps Byelth did not need as much rest as he thought, as the mission itself was rather uneventful. The most notable thing to happen was some of the Western Church leaders were a bit upset about having some of their items being taken to the Central Church. Byleth doesn’t quite understand why the church has been split like that, but it seems that spilt is causing some unnecessary tension. Though he doubts anything could come of it, since the central church is a bit too big to take on for the little western church, at least on their own anyway. Still, even he doesn’t know or really care much about the church itself, he knows it is vital to how this country is run. While he may think their grievances are somewhat valid in this case, it really isn’t his business. His mission was to transfer some artifacts and keep his class safe, which is all he really cares about right now. He’s sure if there is any kind of unrest with the western church, the knights themselves will take care of it. No need to get students involved in a potential rebellion, right? 

Just as his class was returning to the monastery, he noticed Bailey was returning with her class as well. From what he heard, her class had to go after those bandits who attacked the students that night in the village. This was their first real mission, so he wanted to go check on her. It could not have been easy since for a lot of those students it was the first time, they likely saw real combat. “Hey Bailey!” he called out. She noticed his call and began to walk towards him. “Hello Byleth, how did you mission go?” “Pretty well, nothing too out of the ordinary. What about you?” “Well, the bandits weren’t too much trouble.” She pauses for a moment. It looks like she’s reflecting on something. “Do you remember if we ever had any work in the red cannon?” “No, I don’t think so. That area is pretty empty so there really wouldn’t be need for mercenaries to go there. Why do you ask?” “It’s…it’s nothing. Something just felt familiar about it. It’s like I’ve been there before.” “Well, I know for a fact that we never had any jobs around there. Maybe you read about it in a book or something. I wouldn’t worry too much about. Just focus on the fact your students made it back safely. Getting distracted by stuff like this isn’t any good.” “Yes, I suppose you are right.” Bailey still seems like she is thinking over this. Perhaps grabbing some food together in the dinning hall will help her relax a little. Plus, it will make up for passing on dinner yesterday. “Hey Bailey, would you like to-” “Hey Teach, do you think both of you could spare a second? There is something I’d to talk to you both about.”

Of course, Claude of all people would be the one to interrupt him. Byleth understands he’s one of Bailey’s students, but still, it’s a little rude. Seemingly at the same time Byleth said “I’m busy” Bailey said “Sure”. “See, Teach has the right idea. teachers are supposed to take an interest in their students…like me.” “You’re not my student Claude, but fine, what do you want to know?” “Well, you both were mercenaries before you came here right. It’s a bit odd going from dirtying your hands on the battlefield every day to teaching. By the way, did your father teach you both to fight?”

What is with these questions? What does this have to do with anything? Though while Byleth was contemplating this, Bailey answered him with a “Yes” “I thought so, he led the knights before becoming the mercenary know as ‘Jerlat the blade-breaker’. It must have been hard on your mother when you decided to become mercenaries.” “We didn’t know our mother.” Byleth said almost defensively. Perhaps he’s just as sensitive about whoever their mother as their father is. Or maybe he just doesn’t like someone digging into their business like this with no rhyme or reason. “Oh, I see, well I guess you both had to grow up on the battlefield. It must explain the unusual amount of composure you both seem to have, at least compared to most of the nobles around here.” Byleth tried to hold back his laugh when he said. “Says the noble kid.” “Well, Claude isn’t exactly like most noble kids.” Bailey said. Was that her attempt at sarcasm? She’s never done that before. “It’s okay Teach. I may be the new heir to House Riegan, but I didn’t exactly grow up in luxury either.” He then winks towards Bailey. “I guess that’s why Teach and I get along so well.”

He then turns towards Byelth. “I’m sure we would get along too. Even if you’re not the Professor of my class. People like us should stick together after all.” Byelth could help but feel a bit frustrated at that and could stop himself from saying; “It would be a lot easier to do that if we knew where exactly you’ve come from.” From what he has heard, Claude kind of just appeared right when House Riegan needed someone who could inherent the house, but no one really knows where he came from. Sure, he has the house crest, but it all still seems very suspicious. “Byleth, that is enough.” Bailey said somewhat angrily. “It’s all right Teach. I’m used to these kinds of questions, but there is no need for us to get into all that today, especially since we all just got back from tiring missions. I just want you to know Teach that I’ll do all I can to help you out. I am house leader after all. We can start by having more chats like this.” “Of course, Claude, we can talk some more later, but right now I need to discuss something with my brother.” “Gotcha Teach! I’ll see you around.” Claude then leave the twins.

Byelth knows he is in for a discussion about how he acted around her student, but what business did he have asking such questions. Bailey let out a sigh before talking. “I understand you have a distrust of Claude, but you’ll never get past his walls if you keep putting them up yourself.” “Maybe there is a good reason to put up walls around him.” “I know Claude isn’t the most open person, but I’ll never know if he is or isn’t worthy or my trust if I kept building walls around him like you seem to do.” “I understand that Bailey, it’s just I don’t want to see you get hurt or taken advantage of.” She seemed a bit offended at that. “I’m not as naive as you think I am brother. I may not have much experience with people, but I know the best way to get to know them is to build bridges, not walls.” “I know Bailey, and you’re right, I should trust your own judgement more, but I know this is still all new you, so its hard for me to not try and help you.” “I know you’re only looking out for me, but I can handle myself. If Claude does turn out untrustworthy, then I’ll let him have it, but it isn’t fair to instantly assume the worst of someone like that. It’s like when people started calling me the Ashen Demon and assumed I have no soul or whatever their reasoning behind that nickname was.”

Byleth was a bit stunned at that. He always hated when people called Bailey that name. Maybe he was being a bit harsh, but Claude still didn’t have any right peeking into their own family business. Bailey continued. “I know you might not trust him, but can you at least trust in me that I can figure it out for myself if I should trust him or not.” “Of course, I trust you Bailey.” He took a big gulp. “And I suppose he is your student, so I’ll let you handle him and make your own judgments.” “That is all I ask.” “Alright, well now that that is settled, want to go grab some dinner in the dining hall?” “That sounds great!” That did make Byleth a little happy, despite the little argument they just had. “Alright great, you go grab us some seats and I’ll get the food.”

While Byleth was waiting in line for their food, he couldn’t help but think about their conversation. They have never had an argument like that before, but it is understandable, given Bailey is trying to stand on her own. And of course, Byleth respects that she is able to stand on her own somewhat now or at least that she wants to try while she’s teaching here. Still, he can’t help but try and help her, even if she doesn’t know he’s helping her. After all, he grew up doing just that. While he said he’ll step beck when it comes to Claude, that doesn’t mean he won’t be on the lookout for any signs that guy is up to something.

Though he supposes now isn’t the time to dwell on that, and instead focus on the hunger he gained from his mission. Sure, it wasn’t that eventful, but it was still a long day trip. He grabs their meals and finds where Bailey sitting. He supposes another benefit of this job is that he can have actual meals regularly. Today they made some chicken pot pie, which Byleth liked a lot so he’s excited. Bailey never really had a preference when it came to foods, which made it easier to share meals with her in the past. “This looks good!” he heard Bailey say somewhat excitedly. “Wow I never heard you excited for a meal like that before.” “Well in my defense most of the meals we’ve had before were around campfires and not really food most people would consider meals.” Well she did have a point but is not like they haven’t had real meals before, especially since they have been here for a few weeks already.

Something has been changing in Bailey ever since they’ve arrived here. Most people might not have noticed these changes since her face is still expressionless, but growing up with her, he can see the subtle changes. What is it about this place that seems to be changing her? He supposes he should be happy she is showing some kind of reaction to things. Even with things that interested her, like reading or fishing, her expression to show that interest wasn’t there at all. With everything else she was rather passive and didn’t seem to care. He’s never even seen her smile or cry before.

“Are you okay Byleth, you’re just kind of staring at nothing.” Bailey said breaking his thoughts. He must have been deep in his thoughts without realizing it. “It’s nothing, just thinking about how much easier these missions are compared to our mercenary work.” “Well, I doubt they would put students in any real danger, especially since a lot of them are heirs to houses that keep this country together.” “Yeah, I suppose you are right, maybe there isn’t anything to worry about.” “Exactly. Now let’s just focus on our meals.” Perhaps he should listen to himself and not worry about all this. However, he can’t help but feel like things might not be as simple as that. Bailey told him he shouldn’t keep his guard up, but maybe there is a good reason to do so while they are here, especially since this place seems to have an effect on Bailey. He just doesn’t exactly know why yet or if it is a good thing or not, but he’ll do what he can to find out. Though that will have to wait for another day, for now, he’ll just focus on enjoying his meal and be happy with the fact that Bailey seems to be enjoying it as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating for a long time if I should have Byleth be crestless or not while I was making my outline, since either one would work. Ultimately, I realized there is something I want to do later with it, so hopefully I made the right call.  
> I am looking forward to what will happen next chapter. I'm am not sure when it will be up, but I'll try my best to get it posted soon.  
> I hope you all have a lovely day!


	4. Ashe to Ashen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone, sorry for the delay. School of course got in the way, but I also had to work on trimming this chapter (it was originally soooooo much longer). That's kind of my fault for liking to write details and school putting me in the habit of writing a lot. However, this was a nice practice in trimming my writing  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^

Garland Moon 1880

“Please professor, you have to let me join you on your mission this moon! I have to see this situation with Lanato myself! I’m not asking to join your class, just this one mission!” Ashe pleaded with Bailey, Hilda, and Claude when they were on their way out from the classroom to the dining hall. Bailey understands why Ashe wants this, as they are going to be going after his adoptive father, who had started minor rebellion with the Western Church. She knows she would likely do the same in in position if the knights were sent after her family. He also isn’t the first one to request to join her class. Sylvian asked her to join her class the very next day after the mock battle. However, even she knew he asked to join for the wrong reasons, so even if it meant a bigger class and more of advantage on the battlefield, it wouldn’t have been wise in the end to indulge him like that and would have only encouraged his advances. Granted Ashe was only asking to join in for one mission, but it is a mission where his emotions could compromise things and put himself in danger.

“I understand why you want to join in on this mission, I really do Ashe.” Bailey takes in a deep breath. “However, you have an emotional stake in this fight. That could lead to mistakes that can put the others or yourself in danger, and I can’t risk that.” Though that argument didn’t seem to work on him. “I understand that Professor, but Professor Hanneman already approved me joining you, and he said you just have to approve it. Lonato has done so much for me and my siblings. He’s a good man, he would never do something like this if it meant putting people in danger! Please you have to let me come!” “Maybe you should let him come Professor, I know if anything was going on with my family, I’d want to be on the mission to see for myself what was going on. Plus, more people on the mission means less work for me.” Hilda says with puppy dog look in her eye that Bailey is choosing to ignore.

“I don’t think you’ll be able to talk him down from this Teach. Maybe it’s for the best to let him become a temporary Golden Deer. Otherwise, he might try to sneak in on his own. At least this way you can keep an eye on him. Plus, there is always the chance he can convince Lanato to stop all this, which could lead to a lot less casualties.” He didn’t say this next bit but by the look on his face she can tell he’s silently saying, “You know I’m right Teach.” and damn it, he did have a point. If anyone could talk down Lanato, it was Ashe.

_Quite the predicament you find yourself in. While it is true that he might have to see his father-figure die by the hands of the knights, he makes a good point in that there is a chance he could stop Lanato before the fighting gets too bad. Perhaps if he sees Ashe, he will lower his arms._

Bailey knew they both had good points. Maybe it would be best for Ashe to join in on this mission, especially if it means they can stop any bloodshed. Wait a second…did she say favorite student? She doesn’t have favorites. She likes all her students. Sure, sometimes they make thing difficult, but she knows they all work hard and do their best. Besides, Claude is the house leader, of course she would have to spend a little extra time with him than the others. Bailey had to stop letting Sothis distract her from the task at hand and focus on this Ashe situation. She has to decide if it truly a good idea to take him along on this mission. Maybe she should ask Byelth for some advice. He might be able to give a more objective opinion. He was always good with tough choices like this. Then again, she wants to prove that she can handle herself on her own. If she’s going to be a professor for a while, she needs to make the hard decisions. Maybe she should just go with her gut decision, make a choice and deal with the consequences of it later.

_Oh, just make up your mind already! I am…getting tired. I must sleep. I wish you the best of luck, and I shall do my best to help you when I wake with whatever path you decide to walk._

Sothis was right, it was time to make a choice. Bailey lets out a deep sigh. “Alright Ashe, I will allow you to join us.” “Oh, thank you Professor! You won’t regret this!” “Hold on Ashe. I’ll let you join in, but if I feel that you’re putting yourself or anyone else in danger, you’ll be off the mission.” “I understand. Thank you again professor!” The boy said with a smile. “Well Teach, now that that is settled, why don’t the four of us head over to the dining hall. Ashe can start to tell us about Lonato over a lovely meal and we can see if there is any way to stop this.” Ashe looked excited at that idea. “That sounds great Claude, I’ll do my best to help. I suppose talking about Lonato and this situation would be easier over a good meal.” “Yeah, I could use a good meal after all that debating.” Hilda said with an exaggerated sigh. 

Just as the four of them were making their way to the dining hall, a shadowy figure raced by them. “What was that?” Claude questioned. “I’m not sure, but we have to investigate. He could be up to no good. We can’t just ignore it.” Ashe said with a determined look in his eye. “Come on Teach, let’s go after him. I’m sure we could handle a potential thief” Bailey knows those two will probably go after the figure even if she doesn’t come. Ashe because of his tendency to do what he thinks is right despite the risk and Claude because of his curiosity and how that tends to get him into trouble. “You’re coming too Hilda; you’re not getting out of this. We may need all the help we can get. Otherwise, I might have to convince Teach to have you take the lead on the mission this moon. After all, I could be feeling under the weather that day.” Claude said with a wink. Hilda let out a groan “Fine, but I don’t know how much use a delicate flower like me will be.” The group quickly grab some weapons they keep in the classroom and head out. 

They eventually ended up at a crack in one of the monetary walls. They did not find the figure, but they ended up finding an armed group of people who also seemed to be in pursuit of the figure. It made up of Byleth, Edelgard, Dimitri, and Linhardt. “Have you four seen a shadowy figure around here, we think they ran off with something.” Dimitri said with a determined look in his eye. “Yes, your highness, the four of us were in pursuit as well. It appears they may have entered through here.” “Who knows what might be in here. The rest of you should go get the knights, while Teach and I go look ahead.” Claude said walking a head a bit. “Are you insane Claude?! Who knows what is in there? We should go as a group!” Edelgard shouted. Byleth sighed before saying. “She is right, we’ll have better odds if we go together. Besides we might not have time to get the knights anyway. I know the lot of you can handle yourselves in a fight. Still be ready.” “My brother is right; the thief could get away if we wait to long.” “This is interfering with my nap time, but I am rather curious as to where this path might go. It’s not every day you get to see unknown places in the monastery.” Linhardt said with a yawn.

The group went down the path. It felt like it went on forever. Bailey knew Garreg Mach was large, but she never imagined something this extensive could be underneath. “You know, before I came here, my brother told me a rumor about this place under the school called Abyss.” Hilda started saying. “He didn’t know much about it, but he heard it was like an underground town.” Bailey wondered if there might be any truth to that rumor Hilda was talking about, and if it is true, what sort of secrets are hiding within it. 

The group reaches the end of the hall and find themselves in a massive room. It looked like a town square at first glance. Perhaps there might be some merit to those rumors. Wherever they are, at least they were able to corner the supposed thief. “Halt there. There is no were to hide, so just come with us quietly and pay for your crimes!” Dimitri shouted. He seemd to get a bit more aggressive towards the end of saying that. Suddenly the man shouted “Boss, we got some trouble, I think they’re with the knights or something!”

Suddenly four figures emerged from the shadows. One was a girl with dark skin and red hair. Based on her expression she seemed like she really didn’t want to be here right now. There was also a girl with blonde hair that was also somehow purple at the same time. Bailey has never seen anything like it before. Her expression reminded her of whenever Lorenz talks about anything related to nobility. The third person was a man with dark hair and an expression the seemed to say he was excited for a fight. He was as tall as Raphael, though he looked to somewhat older than the rest of the group and lacked a shirt under his jacket. The fourth one was a boy with long lilac hair with an expression that reminded Bailey of whenever Claude is scheming something. His outfit reminded her of the unform the house leaders wear as well. Could he be the leader of this group?

“Well, it seems we got some unwelcome visitors. Good thing too, we are desperate for some entertainment around here.” The lilac haired one said. “I won’t let anyone mess with my home, especially if they’re from the church.” The red haired one said. “Well, if we are to engage in combat, I suppose it is a good time to show off some of the spells I’ve been working on.” The blonde one said. “If a fight is on the menu, then I’ll certainly join in. My muscles have been dying for a proper fight.” The tall one said. “That guy sounds like Raphael. I bet they’d get along swimmingly. That aside we should make a strategic retreat.” Claude whispered to their group. The tall one began to speak again. “Hey, you there whispering, your name wouldn’t happen to be Claude right?” “What who me? Nah, you must be mistaking me for someone else. Claude is a pretty popular name; I even hear people like to use it as a fake name.” Claude ended with a wink. Why bring up fake names? Unless…Bailey would have to put a pin in that thought for much, much later. Particularly at a time they aren’t anticipating an attack.

“Yeah, that might be true, but there is only one Claude enrolled here and he’s the house leader, which is the kind of uniform you just happen to be wearing. Looks like my luck is turning around. If I can beat any information out of you, Count Gloucester might forgive the debt he has on my head.” Claude looked a bit worried. “Sorry guys, I don’t think these guys will let up, and it’s all my fault. “I have a feeling I know that big guy from somewhere.” Hilda said curiously. “Enough talk, time to fight.” The lilac haired one said.

He charged at them with a sword, heading towards Dimriti. He prepared his lance to defend, but Byleth ran in front of him and parried the attack. “Oh, you look like you have some skill with that sword. And you’re not half bad to look at either.” Byleth seemed to ignore the flattery. “Dimitri you go help the others; I can handle him.” “Of course, professor, just be careful, I can’t help but feel like this group has some tricks up their sleeve.” Dimitri said before running towards Ashe. 

Meanwhile the blonde one was focusing her attacks on Edelgard and Linhardt, while she was riding on a Pegasus and the red haired one was facing off against Ashe and Dimitri while riding a horse also using magic. Bailey has never seen anything like it. Sure, there are dark and holy knights, but this seems different. Claude and Hilda are facing the tall one who appears to be a brawler. Claude gets a few shots with his bow in. “Lucky shot, but nothing a bit of faith can’t fix.” The tall one said before his hand started to glow. Bailey couldn’t believe it; he was healing himself. She’d never known anything like this. If the students and her brother were not in danger, she’d love to see if she can teach her students these things. It also makes her wonder what the lilac haired boy is hiding up his sleeve, so she decides to run towards her brother to help.

“I can handle myself Bailey.” Byelth said as he was clashing swords. “Look we don’t know what these guys are capable of. They fight in unique ways we’ve never seen before.” The lilac haired boy laughed at that. “Well, aren’t you adorable too. Well, if you’re so interested in seeing what I can do, then why don’t I just show you.” He said as a light glowed around him. Suddenly he switched places with the tall one. The Twins were so caught off guard, that the tall guy got a few punches in on them and knocking them down. “And that’s why you don’t mess with Balthus, the King of Grappling!” Hilda suddenly looked like she just realized something. “Wait…Balthus, as in Balthus from House Albrecht, as in Holst’s best friend as a kid?!” Then the tall guy suddenly got the same look Hilda just had “Wait a second, that hair, those eyes, and that voice…Hilda?! Hold on guys we don’t want to mess with this group!” 

Everyone settles down and then Balthus begins to talk. “Sorry about that, if I knew Holst’s little sister was in this group, I wouldn’t have encouraged a brawl. I know I have a few bounties on my head, but I wouldn’t want Holst after me. He’d have my head for even thinking of raising a hand against you.” Hilda looks upset at that. “Like he’d stop at your head, but fine let’s just forget about it since you stopped fighting my friends and me.” “Oh, thank you Hilda!” Byleth got an annoyed look in his eye before saying; “Alright, now that your little reunion is done, would the rest of you kindly explain who you are, where we are, and why exactly you’re so hostile to visitors?”

“Oh, you get right to the point, I like that. My name’s Yuri, I’m the leader of the secret fourth house, the Ashen Wolves.” “Fourth house?” almost everyone said at the same time. “I was getting to that. The Ashen Wolves reside here in Abyss. Abyss is a place for those who don’t belong or don’t have any place to go. At first the church took care of us. In fact, the Ashen Wolves were started by a cardinal. He wanted to give us a chance to learn and maybe help us have a chance at a better life.”

Ashe suddenly got a look of realization. “Wait a second, you’re count Rowe’s adopted son. How did you end up here? Isn’t your family worried sick?” “I thought I recognized you, your one of Lanto’s adopted kids. It’s been quite some time since I’ve been home, and honestly, I don’t think they’d want me back. Plus, I can’t just leave my people now can I.” “And who exactly are your people?” Edelgard said sternly. “Oh apologies, I haven’t properly introduced my house. You met Balthus of course. The Blonde one is-” she cuts Yuri off “I am Constance von Nuvelle! You now have the privilege of basking in my presence.” Edelgard seemed surprised “Wait, Nuvelle? I thought that house was lost.” “Oh, it was, but I shall bring my family name to glory once again!” “Please try to calm down in front of our new friends Coco. By the way, my name is Hapi” Said the red haired one. 

“I wonder why Rhea didn’t tell us about this when we started as Professors?” Byleth questions. “Well, there are many in the church who don’t like those of us in abyss. They think we’re just a bunch of no-good ruffians.” “But didn’t you say the church started this to protect those with nowhere to go?” Claude questioned. “You would think that, but you know how people tend to react to those they see as different.” Yuri added and Claude seemed to silently agree with that. “The only church member really in our corner is Aelfric. He makes sure we have enough supplies down here to get by, even give candy to the kids sometimes. He’s actually the cardinal who started the Ashen Wolves.”

“What is this ruckus out here.” A distant voice called out. “Speak of the devil.” Balthus said happily. “Is everything alright?” “Just peachy. Some surface folk found their way in. We thought they were from the church, but it’s just some people from the officer’s academy.” Yuri said. “Ah, well at least you were able to handle it well.” Alfre said. He then turned to face Bailey’s group more directly. “Well, we don’t normally get visitors, but I am glad this conflict found a peaceful end.” Suddenly he looked a bit shocked when he saw Bailey. “Forgive me for asking this, but you wouldn’t happen to be related a man named Jeralt right?” Before Byleth could snap with something, Bailey answered with “Yes, he’s our father.” “That’s wonderful. I was quite good friends with Jeralt while he was here. It is nice to meet his children. Though you both are not just his children from what I’ve heard, but also the new Professors, is that right?” “Yes” Byleth said plainly, he seemed to calm down. Though his guard still seemed up.” “That is fantastic. I know this might be a bit forward considering we all just met, but I’d like to ask you both a favor.” Aelfric said. “What is it?” Bailey asked curiously. “I would like you to help me look after the Ashen Wolves and Abyss.”

Yuri then decided to step in. “Of course, we can take care of ourselves, but Aelfric does have a point, having the two new hot shot professors on our side would work wonders. Rhea clearly sees something in you two to offer you a job on the spot.” Aelfric continued “Precisely. It wouldn’t be much, just checking in once a moon. Please, if you are anything like your parents, then I know it is in your hearts to help people like this.” He mentioned parents that time, as in… could he have known their mother. Based on the look on Byelth’s face, he caught that little detail as well. It seems they silently agreed on what to do. “We’ll do it” they both said. Bailey and Byleth would have probably helped them anyway, but perhaps they can get some information about their mother. “Thank you both so much. I must go get some things ready, but if you ever need anything, please don’t hesitate to stop by my office.” Aelfric said before making his leave.

“Well, it looks like we’ll be working together, this should be fun.” Yuri said before taking a step towards Byleth and Bailey. “I certainly look forward to getting to know these adorable folks.” Bailey can see just a hint of what she thinks is blush on her brother’s face. Edelgard seemed very quick to get in between them. “That’s enough joking around, now if our business is done here, would you kindly show us the way out.” She said in a somewhat frustrated tone. “Yeah, I suppose you surface folks would get terribly lost on your way out. By the way, Since you’ll technically be part of Abyss, you all will now have access to all the facilities down here, including the library, which is filled to the brim with books you won’t find up there.” Bailey felt rather excited about that little detail. She knows her face isnt’t showing it though, but who knows what she’ll be able to find down here. And she has a feeling she’ll find a certain house leader down here often as well. 

Their group bid the Wolves goodbye as Yuri lead them back towards the surface. When they got back, the dinning hall was about to close, so most of the students and even Byelth rushed toward the dining hall to make sure they didn’t go to be hungry. However, Dimitri called over Bailey before she could rush for her own meal. “Professor, I am sorry to call you over like this, but I understand Ashe is to be joining your class for the mission this moon.” Bailey nodded, nervous to speak about it with the house leader. Dimitri let out a frustrated sigh. “If only I wasn’t denied the crown by age, then I would have the power to stop this myself. I might not know Ashe that well, but no one should have to deal with what he is going through.” Bailey thought carefully about what to say next. “Thank you for your concern Dimtri. My class and I will do our best to look after him.” He takes a bow while saying “Thank you Professor.” “Now let’s go get some food, I think we need it after what we just experienced.” The two then tried to catch up with the others for their late-night meal. 

It was the next morning, and Bailey was a bit nervous going into class today, as Ashe would be joining them temporarily for the mission this moon. While she is sure her class will be welcoming. She fears he’ll be overwhelmed with questions. At least if they had the dinner last night, they could have gotten some of the more difficult questions out of the way in a smaller group. However, the situation with the Ashen Wolves put a stop to that. It’s not like she isn’t happy about discovering a small town was under their noses this whole time. However, she doesn’t want Ashe to be overwhelmed, but she supposed she’ll have to deal with that. She opens the door to her classroom, and everyone is surrounding Ashe like she feared, but he seemed to be happy with the attention.

“So not only were you adopted by Lanato, but all of your siblings were too? That doesn’t sound like a guy who would try to start a rebellion.” Hilda questioned. “It also makes you wonder why he sent one of those kids here if he supposedly hates the church this much. “Claude pondered. “I know, it’s confusing for me too, but I need to see it for myself, and maybe I could even convince him to stop it.” “Wow you’re really strong Ashe. I don’t think I could do that if it were my parents.” Ignatz complemented, which seemed to make Ashe blush a little out of embarrassment. “Thanks Ignatz. I know Lanato would not want innocent blood spilled. This is the same man who taught me to read. And before I left, he tried to help me get over my fear of horses.” “Your family had horses?” Marianne asked curiously. It was interesting, it was probably one of the few times Bailey has seen her like that since she started teaching. “Oh yes. I’m still a bit spooked by them sometimes, but I am a lot better than I was before.” “Horses really are gentle creatures; you should come help me with Dorte someday.” Marianne asked. “Can we please get back to the task at hand?” Lysithea asked frustratedly. “She right, there’ll be plenty of time to get to know each other later. Right now, we got to prep for our mission. Come Teach, let’s see if we can get through this in one piece.” Claude said, sounding like a real house leader. Bailey agreed and started to strategize with her class. 

Before they knew it, it was time to face this so-called rebellion. What Bailey didn’t know until now, is that Catherine would be joining them. From what she understands, she is a little too eager slay any of Rhea’s “foes” without question. She supposes that is what it is like when someone it completely devoted to serving someone. It’s not something she got to see too often, since she grew up as a mercenary. She just hopes she and Ashe can stop Lanato before Catherine can reach him.

“I hope your students are ready for a show professor. It’s not everyday you get to see a hero’s relic in action. I’ll scout out ahead and see if I can find the mage making this fog.” She and her group of knights run out a head. “That hero’s relic of hers must be something, I’m sorry if this sounds crude, but I can’t wait to see the power of the relics in action.” Claude said with his hands behind his head. “Claude, remember, we are here to try and limit the casualties.” Bailey said sternly. “Come on Teach, even you must be a little curious to see a relic in action. But I know what we are here to do, even I am not willing to sacrifice life if there’s a chance it can be saved. Still, I’ll try to see what can from Catherine’s fight, and I am sure you’ll be doing the same Teach.” He said with a wink. Before she could say a response, the fog was cleared, and everyone could see Lanato in clear view. And it was clear his sights were set on Catherine. “You!” the man shouted, “I will be the one to kill you!”

Bailey and her class began to move in. Bailey tried to move them in a way where Ashe could get to Lanato faster. Some Western Church members got in their way, so unfortunately, they had to take them down. They went with a pincer move, with half the student on the right and the other half on the left. Ashe was in the right most group, as it appeared to be the fastest route that he could take to Lanato.

“Lanato!” Ashe shouted in an attempted to get his attention. It seemed to work. “Ashe? What are you doing here? Please leave, this is no place for a boy.” “Please Lanto, this isn’t like you! The man who raised me and my siblings would never do this.” “There are things going on here Ashe that you don’t understand. Please you have to-” Catherine struck him down while he was distracted. “LANATO!” Ashe screamed.

 _Well, that was certainly cruel of her. I know she is devoted, but that is taking it a bit far. Lucky for you, you have the power to change the flow of time._

Sothis was right. While she hasn’t had to really use her power since she saved Edelgard that night, she knows she only has a few chances to make this right. First, she tried putting Ashe in the left most group, Lonato died. She tried putting him in the middle with two other students as back up, Lonato died. She tries having the students get in the knight’s path to slow them down, Lonato still died. She was beginning to push herself too much. She isn’t sure she can do this anymore, but she has to, if there is even a chance to save him, shouldn’t she try to take it.

_You are going to pass out if you keep this up! I empathize with the child like you, but if the hands of time are not enough to save him, then we must accept it as fate. I am sorry, but it seems there is nothing we can do._

Bailey knew there were limits to her powers, but she didn’t think there were events she couldn’t change at all. She was lucky before that none of her student had to become victims to fate. While she never took the threats against her student lightly, now she knows she can’t use her power as a crutch.

Lanato died.

There was a bit of unease when the students reported back to Rhea’s chambers. She claimed that it was a lesson in never pointing their own swords towards the church, which was emphasized when she sent the western church members for execution in front of them, at least that’s what Bailey thinks she was going for. Bailey knows when she sees them in the classroom next that they’ll be asking all sorts of questions about this. They exit the chamber, and everyone seems to go do something to take their mind off this. Bailey was planning to go to the library. At least until Ashe stops her.

“Professor, I’m sorry to stop you like this, but there is something I’d like to talk about.” Bailey was dreading this. She knew she failed him. She promised him she could save Lantao and the one thing she didn’t anticipate stopped her, fate. “I just want to thank you for doing what you could to try and save Lanato.” “Why are you thanking me Ashe? He died; I would have thought you would have hated me.” “Oh, I could never hate you Professor. You did everything you could to try and help me save him. Not just you, but your whole class has been nothing but welcoming to me. It felt like I belonged there. Actually, that has a lot to do with what I want to talk with you about. I’d… like to join your class.” He ended with an embarrassed look. “Ashe are you sure? You’ve been in the Blue Lions awhile.” “I know, but I never really felt like I belonged there. Most of them all knew each other for years. It’s kind of hard to break through those bonds. When I was a Golden Deer, I felt like one of you guys. Please let me be a permanent deer.” “Well, I suppose I can’t say no to that now can I.” “Wait, you really mean it?” he said excitedly. “Yes, I expect to see you in my classroom first thing.” “Yes, of course.” Ashe was about to run off, but Bailey stopped him. 

“One last thing, are there any good knight stories you could recommend, I know you love them, and I could use a good one after…everything.” “Oh yes I would recommend the Sword of Kyphon, it’s very exciting. I think the library should have a few copies.” He said enthusiastically. “Alright, I’ll check it out and I’ll see you in class.” Of course, Professor. I’ll be there first thing.” He said as he waved goodbye. Maybe Bailey was better with people than she thought.

_You really should have more confidence in yourself. Your students clearly adore you, and you were able to even get someone to join you. It was sad this mission did not have the outcome we hoped for, but we must not let it stop us from looking ahead and figuring out what secrets lie hidden here. That can wait until later though, I believe your newest student recommend you a book, and I must admit, I am rather excited to read it myself!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ashen wolves come in after Byleth gets the sword, but for what I want to do, it made more sense to bring them in a month earlier. Things will be picking up next chapter since that's when the plot truly begins to get into motion. I am excited to write them and i hope you all are excited to read them ^^


	5. New Talents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I just want to thank everyone for getting my little story to over 500 views and over 10 kudos. I'm glad to see you all enjoy the story so far.

Blue Sea Moon- 1180

A lot has happened lately, to say the least. For starters, after Bailey’s mission last moon and the execution of those from the western church, it was found out that there were plans to assassinate Lady Rhea. Byleth can’t imagine this is the first time someone has threatened someone in her position. After all, the higher you are in power the bigger your target, but the church took this threat very seriously. All other work be dammed, everyone was told to focus their attention on being guards during the right of rebirth. This included the students as well. Thankful no student had to die in order to protect the Archbishop. Honestly, he is pretty sure she can handle herself in a fight, so he’s not quite sure why everyone was so worked up. It ended up being a red herring anyway.

Byleth suspected that Rhea may not have been the real target, as the church found that letter with that plan a little too easily, but he had his orders to follow, and he’s seen what tends to happen to those who don’t follow orders from the church. Though that didn’t seem to stop Bailey and her class. They seemed to have the same hunch and followed it. It turns out there were people trying to rob the Holy Mausoleum. According to her, she wasn’t quite sure if they were part of the Western church or if another group was involved, especially since some guy calling himself the death knight was with them. Though from what Bailey said, he didn’t seem interested in fighting “weaklings”. 

All this leads to probably the most unbelievable of the events that occurred; Bailey not only found the sword of the creator, but she could also unleash its full power, despite it lacking a crest stone. Due to this, they were able to confirm that her crest was something called the Crest of Flames. According to what Bailey has found from her own research, the only known person who had such a crest, was Nemesis. Byleth is far from an expert on history, but even he knows Nemesis was said to be a ruthless man according to the descriptions of him, as well as the fact that he had no descendants. The fact that Bailey, and by extent himself, might have a connection to him is making his head spin a little. Of course, he doubts anyone in the church would give him any kind of answer to his questions. There was only one person he could talk to who might have some semblance of answers: their father.

Byleth had been meaning to talk with him ever since they stumbled upon Abyss and Aelfric, but the threat from the Western Church and the threat on Rhea meant his father was busy dealing with all that. However, his father seems to be available today, a little bit of reprieve after the events of the past few weeks he imagines, so he’s going to take the chance to talk with his father. He would have preferred to have this chat with their father along with her Bailey, but Rhea has insisted that she start to learn how to use faith magic with private lessons from the archbishop herself, and their training day happen to be today. This might be their father’s only day off for a while, so he can only hope he can get some answers that he can tell her about.

“Hey Byleth, this is a pleasant surprise. Your sister stopped by earlier before her lessons. She couldn’t stay long, but it was nice to see her. Come on in.” Byleth closed the door behind him. He has a feeling this is a conversation he doesn’t want others to hear. His father took in a deep breath before letting out a sigh. “I know what you’re here to ask me about, and I am sorry I don’t know a thing about why Bailey can use that sword or why she has that crest.” “You have to know something.” His father remained silent, so Byleth continued talking. “Maybe…Maybe our Mother had the crest.” Byleth was hesitant about bringing up their mother, given how their father tends to react to those questions, but maybe it can push something out of him. He was still silent. “Look I am sorry, I know you don’t like talking about her, but you can’t avoid it forever.” His father took in another breath. “Your…Your Mother didn’t have a crest as far as I’m aware.” Byleth is stunned. This is the first time he was able to get something about their mother out of their father. Sure, Bailey isn’t here to hear it, but he won’t ignore progress.

“Your mother was a lot of things, kind, gentle, but also pretty fragile. Even if she had a crest, it is likely we wouldn’t have known since she didn’t fight much.” “Well from what Hanneman has told us, you were born with the Crest of Serios, is that right?” “Actually…to be honest I don’t think I was born with it. Crests can be passed on through blood, not just birth, so I think I got it when Rhea gave me a blood transfusion when I meet her.” “That can’t be it, Bailey has never had anything like that done to her.” “Look I don’t know what to tell you. I don’t know how she got it” His father got a worried look on his face. “Unless it was-” Suddenly Alios barges in the door. “Captain! I am sorry to interrupt but we have an emergency in the village, and we need you.” “Good grief. Look would it be alright if we pick this up another time kid.” “Yes of course, I understand.” The two men ran out the door. Byleth of course was upset their conversation got interrupted, but he thinks he’s a little more bothered that they need their father to do something on one of his few days off. This place is full of capable fighters, so surely, they could have found someone else. 

Byleth needed to relax, so he decided to head to the nearby common room to see if he can unwind there. He ended up finding Hubert there. “Well, this is quite a surprise Professor. I don’t normally see you in here.” Hubert said in probably closest tone to pleasant he could muster, at least Byleth thinks this is him trying to be pleasant. “I suppose a lot has happened lately, so they gave us a few days off before we prep for the mission next moon.” “Yes, this whole place has certainly gotten lively ever since your sister found out she could wield that sword. Interesting that neither she nor you knew she held such power.” “Bailey has always been strong, but I also know this might make her a target for people who’d want to use it.” Hubert than got a grin on his face. “I don’t say this often Professor, but I like you. Not only in battle have you shown you do what it takes to win, but you also know what it is like to want to protect someone. I suppose it makes me feel a certain kinship with you.” Byleth knows what he means by those words. Hubert has been shown to be very dedicated to Edelgard and in a way he understands how he can be like that with Bailey sometimes. Though up until now it was more keeping her away from people who might make her feel bad about her expressionless face or even drunkards at bars who thought she’d be an easy “score” on nights they couldn’t leave her alone at their campsite. 

“And it is because of this kinship, that I feel I must tell you something.” Hubert continued. “Certain people have been looking at your sister differently since she got that sword. They seemingly look at in her in which I feel they are planning something. I am of course referring to two people in particular. Lady Rhea of course is one.” “That doesn’t surprise me, Rhea is claiming Bailey has been blessed, but she defiantly wants something out of all this, I just can’t tell what that it just yet.” “Yes, Rhea seemed a little too eager to give that sword to her without question, almost like she was hoping your sister would find it, but I suppose this could be a dangerous conversation to continue out in the open like this.” Hubert did have a point. The church likes their secrets, Rhea especially, so it would be smart not to dive too deep into that rabbit hole, at least not until he has more information to go off of.

“The other person I was referring to is Claude.” Byleth isn’t surprised. That kid is known for his schemes and his secrets. He’s always been suspicious of Claude. Bailey told him she can handle it, but circumstances have changed. Bailey wields a powerful sword now, which only makes her a bigger target for whatever that guy wants. Hubert continued. “I am sure you’ve noticed he now has a certain look in his eye whenever he is around your sister after she discovered that sword. It is the look of someone who wants something.” Byleth was used to people looking at Bailey and wanting something. However, those times it was the drunkards and even some nobles who managed to catch a glimpse of her and offered to raise their payment if they could “have her for a night”, but those kinds of people were easy enough to dissuade. Claude was different though. He couldn’t just punch him; Bailey would be furious at him. No, he had to try and be calm about this. “Perhaps it is time I had a little chat with Claude.” Byleth said plainly. “I figured you’d do that. If you’d like I could have him taken away or maybe even drop something in his food.” Hubert said with a menacing grin. “No that’s alight Hubert I should be able to handle him. Thank you though. Perhaps you and I can talk again, hopefully about more pleasant topics.” Hubert seemed to genuinely smile at that. “Yes, I think I would like that Professor.” Byleth left and headed for Claude’s dorm.

Claude’s door was slightly open. Byleth could hear he was talking with someone. “Do you need any help cleaning Claude?” Was that Bailey? He feels a little bad eavesdropping on his sister, but at least he can hear how Claude talks to her when no one is around. “Nah it’s okay. I’m almost done, just mixing up a new poison.” Did…Did he say poison? Byleth can’t think of why a noble kid would need to know such things. He knows Bailey sometimes makes those sorts of things, but they were for healing, not causing harm. “I found an amazing book on poisons in the library, so I wanted to try my hand at making it. Say, care to be my little test subject?” Did he seriously just ask someone if they would willing try out a poison, and not just anyone, his own professor?!

“Sure” Bailey seemed to reply. Byleth was very confused. She was smarter than that to willing inject a poison. He knows she wants to try and gain Claude’s trust, but this can’t be the way to do it. Was this her attempt at being funny or something? “Really Teach? I was just kidding. You’re lucky I like you enough to be upfront about this. Otherwise, you might have fallen victim to this colorless odorless poison.” “What exactly does it do?” “Well, if you did take it you would have let’s say ‘stomach trouble’ in two days.” What kind of a strange poison is that? What possible use could a delay like that have? Isn’t the point of poison to be instant? “I hear the silent question Teach, why the delay? Well that so the effects can happen even when you don’t have access to the target.” Byleth couldn’t see Bailey, but he can tell she might have felt worried about this poison of his, just as did he. If the other two houses end up with stomach issues before the Battle of Eagle and Lion, at least he will know who to blame. “When devising schemes, it’s best to have as many options as possible. Expanding those options is kind of a hobby for me.” “Kind of an odd hobby” Bailey said. “Well, I didn’t grow up in the best environment. It’s like I told you and your brother before, I didn’t really grow up in an easy life. When I was growing up, I’ve been seen as…an outsider and people hated me for it. I’ve even had attempts on my life. I don’t think I’ve earned such treatment but, you know how people tend to treat outsiders.” Byleth had to think on his words. Sure, they could have been lies he made up for sympathy, but his voice sounded genuine for once. Maybe Claude didn’t have an easy time like he says. Still, that doesn’t make him any less suspicious about Claude using Bailey for his schemes.

“I don’t think of you as an outsider, but I suppose I’ve felt like an outsider too.” Wait, has Bailey always felt like that? Byleth knows they had to leave her on her own sometimes, but that was for her own good. Byleth and their father knew she would feel even more uncomfortable if people saw her expressionless face. He always thought she preferred it. She continued. “I know my expressionless face can seem odd to some people, it why I thought it was just better for me to stay out of the way. I guess in a way, my hobbies developed in a similar way to yours. I would either fish so we could have extra food or spend my time reading up on tonics and medicines. Since I couldn’t help with talking with people, I wanted to be useful in other ways beside my sword.” Byleth didn’t know it was possible such word could hurt him. He never knew that was the reason she always kept diving into books or asked their father to teach her to fish. Maybe they were a little protective of her? They certainly didn’t mean to make her feel like an outsider. 

“I guess in the right environment and circumstances, anyone could be seen as an outsider.” Claude said with a little sadness in his voice before he continued. “My parents always told me I wouldn’t grow stronger if I didn’t learn to fight my own battles. Besides, it not like many people were offering to help me anyway, so in the end, I did. And I grew up to be as independent and self-reliant as my parents always wished for me to be. Lucky me, right?” “Its not easy feeling like and outsider.” Bailey said with a bit of a sadden tone. Byleth has never heard her sound like that before. And the fact that he is somewhat responsible for making her feel like that hurts even more. “Well Teach if anyone knows what I’m talking about it must be you, right? When I first saw you that night in the woods, I had a feeling you weren’t like most people. Though you know how people tend to look at us outsiders. I’d watch my back if I were you.” That was a strange warning. It is not like Bailey has ever had people target her like that. Though now that she wields that sword, who knows what intentions those around her have.

Claude suddenly started to sound more upbeat. “On the bright side, that’s also part of the reason that I think you stand out so much to me. I mean the world would be pretty boring if we were all the same, right? By the way, you know how to make these kinds of tonics and poisons too, right? What do make of this one?” The conversation then went into a discussion about different kinds of tonics and poisons. From the sound of it, the conversation got lively between them and Bailey seemed to be enjoying it, but Byleth didn’t feel like listening nay longer. He was too focused on the guilt he felt about what his sister had said. The training yard is currently being used for a student only tournament, so he wasn’t sure where to go. He honestly did not have much in the way of hobbies. He figured he could give something like fishing a try. Bailey seems to enjoy it, and maybe it can help him get a better understanding of how feeling like an outsider made his sister feel.

Byleth has been at the pond for about fifteen minutes, and he doesn’t understand how his father and sister find this so relaxing. Every time he thinks he has a fish, it gets away. This is becoming more frustrating than it is relaxing or reflective. “Since when did you like fishing?” Byleth didn’t even need to turn to see it was Bailey behind him. She walked down the dock and sat beside him. “I had a break from Faith training, so I wanted to grab some lunch, but I think this is the first time I’ve ever seen you fishing.” “Do you think Dad and I left you on your own too much?” Byleth said with a serious tone. Bailey looked a bit confused by what he said. “I mean, you’re doing so well here. Your students adore you and you seem fine talking with others.” Bailey looked like she wasn’t sure what to say, so Byleth continued. “You’ve been becoming more expressive too, its subtle, but I can tell. Maybe if we let you interact with other more, I don’t know, maybe you could have been like this sooner?” Byleth refused to look at his sister and instead chose to look down at the lake. Bailey took in a deep sigh. “Its not your fault. To be honest, it probably more my fault. I was so nervous and anxious about how people would see me, that I never tried to talk with others outside our mercenary group.” “Still…I should have helped you at least learn instead of being okay with you being safe by yourself.” 

“Please don’t be so harsh on yourself Byleth. You’ve always had my back and you and father only did wat you thought was best for me. I’m glad I have a brother like you.” Byleth was surprised by her words. “Well, I’m glad to have you as a sister.” “Now can you please stop being sad on the dock, its not a good look for you.” She’s trying to be funny again, but maybe she’s right. He’s always done what he thought was best for their family, and he’s not going to stop now. “Alright, if you can just promise me one thing.” “What’s that?” Bailey asked curiously. “Since you are still figuring how to be more expressive and interacting with people more, if you’re ever confused about anything, you’ll come to me.” “What?” “I’m serious. I don’t want you to feel alone or afraid to talk to me about this stuff.”

Byleth then points to the gold badge he wears around his waist. “Remember when father gave us these out the birthday the year when we started going on jobs with him. He said this is meant to show that even out there on the battlefield you and I still have each other and that’s not going to change now that out battlefields have been replaced with classrooms.” “Alright, you make a good point. By the way, were you able to catch anything?” Byleth went from happy to hearing she’ll come to talk to him about this stuff to frustrated thinking about his catches or rather lack thereof. He couldn’t help but let out a groan. “I don’t understand how you and father find this so relaxing?” “Well, it does require a bit of patience. Maybe we can find you another hobby?”

“I have hobbies.” Byleth said somewhat defensively. “Fighting is not a hobby, or do you want to end up like Felix?” “That angry kid who constantly challenges me? I guess you make a point. I’m just not sure what would be a good fit for me.” “Hmm, well I’ve been getting into gardening after reading some of the books in Abyss and Ashe helped teach me how to take better care of the plants as a thank you for letting him join my class. I never noticed how nice flowers look before. Some of nicer ones are ingredients for some new tonic recipes I found, but I’ve been growing some extra ones for the fun of it.” Bailey was starting to babble about something she was excited about. Normally she’d be sheepish about sharing her interests with him. Honestly, its nice to see. “Though, that requires a bit of patience too. Hold on, I think I have an idea. Follow me.” Byleth wondered why his sister had in mind as he followed her towards the dining hall.

“Oh, hello professors, what can I help you with today?” asked the dining hall lady. “Remember how you asked me if you could find some extra help in the kitchen, well I think I found the guy for the job.” Bailey said pointing towards Byleth. He was a bit surprised at this and not sue what she was thinking. “Bailey, what are you thinking? I know nothing about cooking.” The dining hall lady cut it. “look I could use all the help I can get. If you can help me whenever you can spare the time, I’ll gladly show you how to cook.” “Please Byleth, just give it a try. I wouldn’t have brought you if it didn’t think you’d do well here.” “And why exactly do you think that?” he couldn’t help but ask. “Well, it involves slicing stuff.” Bailey said plainly. Byleth admits that was kind of funny, and maybe he could at least humor her. “Alight Bailey, I’ll give it a shot.” “Great I can be your first customer!” Bailey doesn’t say another word and takes a seat in the hall.

“Alright kid, since this is your first-time cooking, I’ll give you something easy. Let’s make some Beast Meat Teppanyaki.” Byleth immediately was thrown into it, but after getting past the anxiety he was feeling about trying this, he began to enjoy himself. Slicing the meats, adding the seasoning, squeezing the fruits for the juices. Seeing the dish slowly come together was satisfying, and before he knew it, it was done. “Well sonny, that looks pretty great and smells even better. I’m sure that sister of yours will love it.” Byleth couldn’t help but blush a little embarrassment. He never expected praise like that. “Hey, no need to get embarrassed kid. You’ve got a natural talent for this. That sister of yours has a good eye for spotting people’s talents I suppose.” Maybe that was true. It could be why she’s having an easy time teaching. Byleth gives the dinning lady a smile and takes the dish to his sister.

“That looks amazing Byleth!” Byleth silently waits in anticipation at her reaction as she takes the first bite. “This is delicious! I knew you’d have a talent for this.” Even though her face was blank, he knew his sister wouldn’t lie about this. “I’m not sure how often I’ll be able to come in here to help, but I’ll be sure to make time on my free days.” “Thanks sonny” the dinning lady comes toward them. “I appreciate it. Plus, it’s always great meeting another person who enjoys cooking, but I’ll leave you two be. Let me know when you’re ready to give it another go.” The twins were now on their own as she returned to the kitchen.

Who knew Byleth had this hidden talent in him? Then again, Bailey has many hidden talents they never picked up on in their mercenary days too. Maybe they were holding her back in those days. Their father always said things were like that for her own good. He thought it was because of how limited her social skills were and her expressionless face. However, maybe it has more to do with this other “talent” she has of wielding a sword no one else can. He promised he would watch her back, and he feels part of that is going to figure out why that is. Bailey is her own person with her own skills and talents, she doesn’t deserve to have her life pulled in a certain direction because other people need her to be there. Rhea and Claude in particular seem to want to pull her in certain directions.

The twins enjoyed their meal together. “How’s the magic training going by the way.” Byleth asked as they ate. “Pretty good, I’ve already learned how to heal. Rhea thinks eventually I could start to learn some reason spells if I wanted.” “Just don’t get to ahead of yourself, we none of us in the Mercenary group ever wielded magic, so I know its all pretty new to you.” “I know, but it is nice to have learn a few more techniques I can use either to fight or to help those I’m fighting with.” “And Rhea, what’s she like?” Bailey seemed confused by his question. He needs to try and get a sense of what Rhea might be after, but he doesn’t want this to feel like an integration for Bailey. “I mean, not many people get private magic lessons from the archbishop, so what’s it like having her as a teacher?”

“Well, she seems nice and encouraging, but...it’s just…” Bailey seemed to have trouble getting the next word out. “Its okay Bailey. You can tell me anything.” Byleth said in hopes she doesn’t start building a wall between them on this topic. Bailey takes a deep breath. “It’s just, during our lessons she keeps asking if I am feeling any different ever since I got the sword. I know I can unleash its full power, but it makes me think she’s expecting something else to happen or at least she knows more about all this than she is letting on.” “Well, the Archbishop does love her secrets.” Byleth couldn’t help but add. Bailey looked a little concerned at that comment, so Byleth decide to do his best to recover. Byleth knows what tends to happen when people speak ill of the church and the archbishop, he figured it would be best to play it off as noting. He may not like how they seem to handle their discourse, but he’s in no position to openly criticize that. “I don’t mean that in a bad way of course, everyone has their secrets, I am sure its just that she concerned about you, I mean a relic without its crest stone is unheard of.” 

“Yeah, I suppose. I couldn’t really find anything on Abyss that could give me any kind of answers as to why I can use it. I just can’t shake the feeling something is going to happen.” Bailey did look genuinely concerned, so Byleth did his best to put on a comforting expression for his sister. “I wouldn’t worry about it, but whatever happens, know I’ll have your back like I always do. Besides, who am I going to have to taste my dishes if something happened to you.” “I’m sure Raphael would gladly sign up for the job.” Byleth couldn’t help but laugh. It was nice in a way, seeing her grow out of her shell like this.

“Oh, I almost forgot, I finally got father to talk about mom.” Bailey seemed stunned, even if her face didn’t show it. Byleth continued. “It wasn’t much, and we got interrupted cause he was called for an emergency, but it seems we finally made some progress.” “Do you think he’ll finally start telling us more soon?” Bailey asked curiously. “It’s hard to say, I mean the man has kept his mouth shut about it for nearly 20 years, it won’t be easy, but I think we’ll get there one day.” “I suppose in the meantime we could try talking to Aelfric.” “Yeah, I suppose that is an option. I didn’t get a chance to ask father about him, but maybe he can fill in some blanks at least.” Before Bailey responded, the Monastery bells tolled signifying the changing of the hour.

“I should be getting back to my magic training soon, but before I do want to show you something else.” Byleth wondered why she might mean, but he knew he could trust his sister, so he followed blindly. Eventually they found themselves at the greenhouse. “If you are going to start cooking brother, you’ll need to start gardening too. The kitchen’s supplies can be limited so its best to make sure you have everything you need. Besides, it could teach you some much needed patience.” “I can be patient” He said somewhat defensively. “Is that why you couldn’t get any fish today.” “So where do we start?” Byleth knew he had no real defense for that. Given how they both fight, that makes sense. Bailey would have more patience for this stuff, but maybe it was time he learned too. Plus, he had to admit, looking at them closely, the flowers were very nice.

“I guess I never really noticed flowers could look this nice before.” Byleth said in amazement. “I know. At first, I grew them for my tonics, but now I grow them for how nice they look too. Ad some flowers have meanings, though I still don’t know the meaning of all of them. I like to give some of the extras to my students. It really seems to brighten up their day and get them more motivated for the day. Maybe you can give some your students some too.” Bailey says as she hands him one of her extra Carnation flowers. “How can a flower brighten someone’s day?” Bailey started to walk out the greenhouse. “Oh, I am sure you’ll see brother. I have to get going, but I’ll see you around.” “Good luck Bailey.” Byleth said as the twins waved by to each other. 

As he was heading out of the green house, Edelgard happen to be walking by. “My teacher, it is a nice surprise. It seems you were spending the afternoon with your sister. It is nice seeing s sibling bond like that.” she said with a bit of sadness, and Byleth knows all too well why. Maybe what Bailey said about flowers brightening people’s day works, so he hands Edelgard the Carnation. Her face seemed to light up. “This is my favorite flower! How did you know?” “Really, I never would have expected this to be your favorite.” Byleth stated. “I know its not a flower that tends to stand out, but that why I like it. Too often people pass over the simpler things thinking they can’t be of use, but I think its rather beautiful.” “Something tells me you don’t just feel that way about flowers.” “Yes, I suppose, but that can be a discussion for another day. I was on my way to the market, care to join me?” “Sure, our class needs fresh supplies anyway.” As they walked to the market, he couldn’t help thinking Bailey was right, maybe it is good to have skills outside of fighting. Plus, it was nice to see Edelgard smile for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the talk with Hubert. I was initially planning on having it be with Yuri, but I wanted to make a budding friendship between Byleth and Hubert. I do have plans for Yuri, so I'll show something between them later. especially since a certain event may or may not be taking place soon that I may or may not be excited to write about and for you all to read!


	6. Intentions

Verdant Moon 1880

Bailey and her class are now returning to the monastery from their monthly mission this moon. They were asked to assist in defending the alliance capital port from pirates who were supposedly from Almyra. It wasn’t anything too out of the ordinary, for her at least. They were able to protect the port. However, something that caught her attention was how Claude responded. It was probably the first time she has ever seen him get genuinely angry. He even disobeyed her orders and tried to confront the captain by himself. At least she was able to send in back up in the form of Hilda and Raphael.

_That one is quite odd, isn’t he? He seems to play it cool all the time, but anyone who wears a mask as he does tend to have it crack occasionally, even just a little. I just wonder what caused his mask to crack. Best to check up on him._

“Oh, hey Teach, that was some mission.” Clade said nonchalantly. He’s trying to play it cool again. Perhaps it’s best to just cut to the chase. “Are you okay Claude? I’ve never seen you act like that before.” He seemed nervous to answer. “I don’t know what you’re talking…Alright I’ll admit, I lost my cool a bit. People like those pirates are the reasons why people from Almyra feel like outsiders around here. I told you Teach, I grew up in an environment that made me feel like an outsider, so I can’t stand anything that leads to others feeling the same.” “Any what exactly is this environment you grew up in?” Edelgard says as she comes into the conversation. It seems her brother’s class is also arriving from their mission. From what Bailey can tell they all seem pretty shaken up. Byleth seems to follow Edelgard into this conversation. Claude keeps that same fake grin he tends to wear. Though Bailey has noticed that sometimes cracks of genuineness show in it. “I am afraid I don’t what you mean your princesses-ness?” “Oh, I think you do Claude. The Regain hold on the alliance was about to crumble after Duke Regain lost his son, and then suddenly you show up out of nowhere. Who is your father? And why did you come to the monastery?”

 _Wow that one certainly is direct and know what she wants, I’ll give her that, but I certainly hope she doesn’t keep this lack of decorum whenever she becomes emperor._

Sothis had a point. Bailey knows Claude has his secrets, but suddenly asking him out of nowhere like this seems a bit much. Though from what Byleth has told her, Edelgard had tendency to be direct like this. Speaking of her brother, she was hoping he would stop his student, after all he did promise he would back off when it comes to Claude. However, even if he is not the one asking questions, he’s not stopping it either. As much as she would like the answers to those questions as well, getting those answers in this way would be wrong. She supposes it is time to try and be more assertive in conversations. “He doesn’t need to answer you.” Claude seemed to be happy for a moment about her response. It honestly nice to see his mask crack again like this, even for a brief moment before he repairs it again. “As much as I like two lovely women fighting over me, I am afraid I must put an end to all this. My dream in truth is a selfless one.” Byleth and Edelgard didn’t seem to buy it, granted that isn’t all too surprising. Bailey, however, would like to hear more. Claude continued; “But in order to see it become reality, I need power. The day I found out about my crest, and then I knew I had a chance, and I’ll keep fighting for that dream until then end. In truth, I came here because I thought I might meet people who can help me on that path.” “That might be the most honest thing I think I ever heard you say Riegan.” Byleth joked. Claude seemed to ignore him though and turns to Edelgard more directly.

“Of course, if you promise to help me achieve those, I’d gladly tell you all my secrets if you promise to share yours and help me with my dreams.” “I’m afraid I have my own dreams to achieve. You better hope your dreams don’t interfere with mine.” Claude then turns to the twins. “What about you two?” Byleth answers first. “Sorry Claude, we don’t really take contracts that far in advance.” It was strange, he answered in a way that sounded like he was answering for the both of them. Bailey knows he is somewhat used to doing that, but she has to show him she can stand on her own and answer for herself. She doesn’t think Claude has any malicious intent, given all he has told her. “If it’s a noble dream.” She simple answered. Claude seemed genuinely happy about that for a brief moment again. Byleth on the other hand seemed surprised. Though before either of them could really say anything, Seteth comes down the stairs. “Professors, Lady Rhea has requested both of you.” “Well, I suppose this isn’t really the time to talk about all this anyway. You two go on ahead.” Claude said with his hand behind his head to seem a bit more casual. “Don’t think you can avoid these questions forever Claude, but I suppose it will have to wait another day. Best not to keep the archbishop waiting.” Edelgard said as she starts to walk toward the courtyard.

 _Hard to believe those two will soon become the leaders of 2/3’s of this country. Hopefully, this type of tension doesn’t last forever. I would hate to see what would transpire if it did. On another note, I am curious what occurred on this mission your brother was on. Everyone in his class seems in shock._

Since Seteth was with them, Bailey and Byleth did not have much of a chance to really talk. She wasn’t even sure what she wants to discuss first. There was the conversation they just had where he just stood by as Edelgard basically integrated Claude. However, there was also their mission his class just came back from. From what she understands, they were sent after a group of bandits lead by Sylvain’s brother to retrieve a relic. It sounds simple enough. She could tell all his students came back, so what could have possibly happened that lead them all to be so shaken up. However, before they knew it, they were standing in front of Lady Rhea. 

“Hello Professors. I have head both your missions were successful. Though, Professor Byleth, I heard yours was rather eventful to say the least, I would like to hear the full report. I know we typically do these reports sperate, but given what happened, I feel it is important your sister hears what happened.” Byleth takes a deep breath, he looks nervous for what he’s about to report. “When we had the bandit leader cornered with the relic, something happened to him. It changed him. He turned into some giant black beast, but it was like the relic was consuming him.” “This transformation can only be the result of the goddess’ judgment for a fool who thought he was even worthy of wielding a relic. Still though, I ask that you keep this incident to yourselves, otherwise we may start a panic. It is why I wanted your sister here so we can make that clear.” Bailey isn’t surprised they would want this covered up, since a relic doing this would no doubt cause some form of panic. Rhea likely figured that Byleth would’ve told her about this eventually. Though there is a thought Bailey cannot seem to shake from her mind.

“Is something like that going to happen to me?” Judging by the look on Byleth’s face, he likely has the same question in his mind. Rhea however, had that same strange smile she always has. “You have nothing to be afraid of child. I know you are meant to wield that blade. You have the blessings of the goddess to do so. I know it might seem confusing now, but everything shall be revealed in time. Now would you be so kind as to tell me about your own mission?” Rhea seemed very quick to change the subject. She is surprised Byleth isn’t trying to dig more into this. Perhaps this mission took out a lot more on him than either of them realized. For the sake of her brother, Bailey is choosing to let it go, and hope she really won’t end up turning into a horrific monster.

 _It seems that this may be the result of using a relic without having a crest. Thankfully, you do have one, so I do not think you should suffer such a fate. Still, the fact that they ae capable of such a thing makes me wonder if these relics are more than simply powerful weapons._

After Bailey reports on her mission, the twins leave the audience chamber. Bailey and Byleth had made plans to speak with Alfrec about their mother after their missions this moon. However, Byleth seems to be headed for the dining hall. “Look I know we made plans and all, but I think I really need something to take my mind off that mission. As much as I want to hear about mother I-” Bailey cuts him off. “It’s alright, I understand.” Bailey would need a breather too if she saw what he did. It is why she is choosing not to push him about the conversation earlier, at least for now. “I’ll go speak with Alfrec and let you know of anything I find. Honestly, it’s nice to see you do something that isn’t training.” “I’ve done other stuff before.” “Drinking with the mercenaries doesn’t count.” Byleth seemed to grin at that before waving goodbye. Meanwhile, Bailey was heading to Abyss. She just hopes she can get any kind of information on their mother for him later. 

“Hello Professor, it is lovely to see you. I see your brother isn’t here.” Alfrec said as he welcomed her into his office. “Yeah, he was a bit tired after his mission today.” “Oh, that is unfortunate, but I am glad you still took the opportunity to come speak with me. You wish to know about your mother Sitri, yes?” “Yes, I just had a few questions about…Did you just say her name was Sitri?” Bailey was surprised. Granted she should have expected their mother’s name to come up in this conversation, but to actually hear it is another thing entirely. Alfrec couldn’t help but laugh a little at that. “Yes, Sitri was my best friend. She had such a curious mind, just like you appear to have. She wanted to see the outside world so much. I’m surprised your father didn’t tell you about her.” “It was always hard for him to talk about her.” Alfrec got a sad look on his face. “It doesn’t surprise me. We all took it hard when she died. Still, it is a shame you or your brother went so long without getting to know her or anything about her.” “Yes, I know my father told my brother she was fragile, what exactly did that mean?”

Alfrec took a deep breath. “Sitri was very sickly a lot of the time. Lady Rhea would not let her leave the monastery grounds.” It was strange, Bailey in a way felt the same when she was left out. Oddly, it makes her feel closer to her mother. Alfrec seemed to lighten up a little. “I would often bring her books about the outside world, which made her happy, but your father would often bring her flower whenever he went out on missions and she would get the biggest smile on her face whenever she saw them.” “It’s nice to hear that. I wish I could have gotten to know her.” “Well, I am sure she would be proud of the people you and your brother have become.” He paused for a moment. “Bailey this may sound like a strange question, but what if you were able to see your mother?” “What do you mean?” “Well, I am just saying if there was a chance to bring her back, do you think it would be worth trying?” Bailey quickly pondered that. “As much as I would like to see her and get to know her, she’s passed on, there’s nothing that can be done.” “Yes, I suppose that is right. I must apologize, I was merely doing some wishful thinking.” He then stood up and seems to take a good at Bailey. “You do look a lot like her. You have her beautiful hair and her kind eyes.” Bailey is starting to feel uncomfortable.

“Hey Professor, do you mind if you help me find something in the library?” Hilda called out. “Yes of course Hilda!” Bailey quickly said. “I am sorry Alfrec, but I must attend to my student. “Yes of course professor, if you have any more questions about your mother, don’t be afraid to come and find me.” Bailey dismissed herself and left the office. “By the way Professor, you and Alfrec were talking about you mother, right?” “Yes…Wait you were eavesdropping?” “I wouldn’t say it was on purpose, I just happen to be walking by.” Normally Bailey would be bothered by it, but considering the circumstances, she can ignore it this time. “Honestly by that way he described her, I think he had a little thing for your mom.” “What do you mean?” “It’s kind of hard to describe love Professor. Of course, there is family love, but romantic love is another thing entirely. Even if it was unrequited, it was nice to hear how Alfrec described your mom. Oh, I can’t wait to experience it myself one day. Requited of course.” She ended with a wink.

Bailey has read of romantic love in stories often, but she isn’t quite sure what it really feels like, given she has never experienced it herself. Byleth has had girlfriends and boyfriends in the past, but according to him, they traveled so much it was rather difficult to have lasting relationships with anyone or really develop strong feelings for them. While Bailey has been hit on before, no one has quite caught her interest. Though she oddly is enjoying talking about it with Hilda. Is this what “girl talk” is like? “I am sure you’ll find someone someday Hilda. You and Claude seem pretty close.” It is true, they seem to work well together, even if that means they are trying to scheme each other into doing the other’s work. Though Bailey can’t help but think she likes spending time with Claude too. Hilda, however seemed to laugh at that. “Yeah, I think if I ended up marrying Claude, we would probably strangle each other. Sure, we work well together and everyone in the alliance probably expects us to get together, but I’m too much of a free spirit for him and his ambitions, whatever they are.” For some reason, Bailey can’t help but feel relived at hearing that. “By the way professor, has your brother talked about Caspar before? He doesn’t seem like the other Black Eagles, so I was just wondering.” Bailey wasn’t sure why she was asking that out of the blue. “Um, no I don’t think so.” “Oh okay, just wondering. I had to help him recover after a fight the other day. He doesn’t seem as…stiff as most noble kids from the Empire.”

As much as Bailey would like to continue this conversation, she forgot to ask Hilda something important. “Hilda, not to change to subject, but what are you doing down here?” “Oh, I almost forgot to mention, Yuri slipped us all notes to come meet the ashen wolves down here in the Abyss classroom. I think they found something. I’m not sure what, but it will be nice to Baltie again at least.” “I would ask why Yuri slipped such notes, but he probably has something in mind.” “Yeah, it’s probably best to just play along for now.”

The pair arrived in the classroom, and it seemed Yuri summoned the group that was with them all when they first met the Wolves. She even sees her brother and Edelgard there. “Byleth, what are you doing here? I thought you wanted a break after your mission.” “Well, there was no more room to grow stuff in the green house and the dining staff didn’t need any extra help today, and then I got the note from Yuri and I figure I could blow off some steam fighting down here.” “I can’t stand being idle, so I’m thankful for something to do.” Edelgard added. “I’m glad we get to help the wolves again.” Ash said enthusiastically. “Well said Ashe, we should always do our part to help those in need.” Dimitri added. Bailey is glad to see there doesn’t seem to be any bad blood between them since Ashe became a Golden Deer. Linhardt yawned. “I hope this is worth interrupting my nap.” 

“Well, whatever your reason for coming, I’m thankful you all decided to join us.” Yuri said as he entered the room. “Why did you call us here Yuri?” Byleth asked. “Well, it is nice to see you have such an instant response to my notes.” Yuri said with a wink directed at Byleth. “I’m actually going to let Constance take the lead on explaining this. “A wise decision, for I Constance von Nuvelle, have discovered a way to save Abyss!” “Coco found a lead on something called the Chalice of Beginnings.” Hapi said bluntly. “I was getting to that Hapi. It is a relic that has been thought lost, but I believe it is hidden in this very monastery! If we can find it then not only will we save Abyss, but I will be one step closer to restoring the House of Nuvelle!” “If we can find that relic, the church will stop seeing us in Abyss as a waste of space. So, you guys will help us, yeah?” Balthus asked the group. “We’re all here aren’t we Baltie. We know how important Abyss is.” Hilda commented and everyone seemed to silently agree. “Marvelous! Let us all set out at once!” Constance shouted.

_Well, this should be an exciting adventure, I can’t wait to see what you all will discover! It certainly will be a change of pace. This is starting to sound like one of those adventures you often read about._

The group then found their way into the canyon that is supposedly under the giant bridge in the monastery. Bailey supposes this is what must be hidden under all that fog. There were several large golems guarding where the chalice was hidden. Bailey was a bit curious at how they worked. Maybe with magic? What if they’re like giant wind-up toys? Though this probably not the right time to think about this. Bailey noticed switches on the three statues at the back of the canyon. “Hey guys I think those two switches in the back on controlling these…things.” “So, you see them too Teach. It seems like a big waste of energy to fight them when we might be able to turn them off with a flick of a switch.” “I like how you think Riegan. Fighting smarter not harder.” Yuri complimented. “We should send in our fastest fighters so this can end quickly. In this case we have two flyers with us who can get to two of switches in no time.” “I will do my best to live up to your expectations.” Constance stated rather depressingly. What was going one with her? “Oh, we should explain what’s going on with Coco. See she had the worst day of her life on a perfectly sunny day, so now whenever she’s out in the sun, she gets like…this.” Hapi commented. Bailey has read about the human psyche before, it is incredibly complex, so she supposes it isn’t the strangest thing that could happen to a person.

“As for our second flyer, I hear Claude here recently passed his Wyvern rider exam.” Yuri pointed out. “Well, I barely passed that, but I suppose as long as you guys promise to keep those things off our tails, I’ll give it a shot.” Claude was trying to have others underestimate him again. In reality, he was a natural with wyverns. Almost like he was born to ride one. Bailey was surprised he was able to successful ride one while also holding a bow. Bailey has a feeling she knows where he is actually from thanks to this. She often read about how well those in Almyra tend to take wyvern riding. However, it is not really conclusive evidence, since Claude could just have a natural talent for it. Besides, she has no reason to try and get the answer out of him, at least not now. It is his business, not hers.

“Alright all that leaves is to figure out who the third switch puller would be. Professor Bailey, I believe you’re quite fast on the battlefield.” Bailey felt a little embarrassed, even if she knows she can move quite quickly. “I suppose I am.” “No need to be embarrassed Professor, we all have talents, and we should be proud of them.” Yuri said sound surprisingly genuine for once. “He has a point Bailey, even in our mercenary days people always had a hard time keeping up with you. Though, I’m still a bit worried about you going out there.” Byleth said trying to hide the worry in his voice. “Aw sibling love isn’t that just adorable. Not to worry Professor Byleth, I can stand in the middle of both groups. While I help fighting those golems, thanks to my trickster ability I can warp out anyone who might be in trouble. Unless you’re worried about me too” Yuri said with a wink. Edelgard seemed flustered. “That is enough of that, are we going to fight or not?” Yuri laughed. “Aw is the princess getting upset I’m flirting with her Professor. Relax, I’m only joking. If I were really flirting you all would know it.” “Whatever, just stop wasting time and let’s get this over with.” Edelgard said as she began to get into possession.

Their distraction plan seemed to work. Claude and Constance went on the left and right side, while Bailey ran straight down the middle. While she can’t really see how the others are fighting, she knows they are putting their all into it. It shows these golems are tough opponents, but also that these students are no push overs either. They even managed to take one down form what she can see. Though that didn’t seem to matter, as one seemed to miraculously appear in its place. She and the others better get to those switches fast. Though Bailey seemed to be a bit too distracted but her thoughts and almost got hit with one a Golem’s magic attack. Thankful Yuri was able to help her dodge it with his own magic. “That certainly was a close one.” “Thank you Yuri.” “Told you I’d watch your back, but if you really want to thank me Professor, you’ll get to that switch asap. As much as us Ashen Wolves love a good fight, I’m not sure how long we’ll hold out if they keep appearing like this.” He was right. Bailey quickens her pace. She was right at the switch but there seemed to be a phantom in heavy armor guarding it. 

She swung her sword, but it seemed to have little effect. Claude, Constance, and Yuri were all too far to help her. Then she remembered she learned a faith magic attack not too long ago. “Nosferatu!” She shouted the armored foe fell. Well, maybe fell isn’t the right word, more like faded. She couldn’t focus on those thoughts for too long, so she speeds up towards the switch and pressed it. Soon after Constance and Claude got to their switches, and all the golems and soldiers seemed to disappear, but that is not all. Suddenly the end of the canyon started to glow and crumble a little. Once the smoked cleared, the Chalice they spoke of was right there. Bailey reached out and grabbed it. She couldn’t believe she was holding something like this, even if she wielded another relic thought lost. Everyone stated to surround her.

“Is that really the chalice of beginnings. I wonder what it does?” Claude seemed to ponder. “Well, whatever it does we should get it to Lady Rhea and hopefully save Abyss along with it. Yuri added. “I just hope it’s not something too powerful, those guys have enough power as it is.” Hapi said. The group all made their way up to Lady Rhea’s audience chamber. She seemed amazed at seeing the chalice. “My word where did you find it.” Yuri seemed like he was about to answer but Constance stopped him. “The magnificence of me and my cohorts was able to find such a treasure. I hope you and the other members of the church she keeps this in mind when it comes to the matters of Abyss as well as restoring my house.” “Well, you have all done quite well, we shall take the chalice for safe keeping, and I’m sure we will take this into consideration when it comes to matters of Abyss.”

Rhea quickly dismissed them. It was like she wanted to get them all away from the chalice, but there really isn’t much to be done about it now. Claude however, seemed to continue to ponder it. “I don’t know about you guys, but this all seemed a bit too easy. That relic was thought to be lost for centuries. Yet we found it in an afternoon. How did you guys find out about the location anyway?” “Alfrec gave us a book that led us to figuring it out.” Balthus stated. “Whatever, we did a good job. No use dwelling on it. We should go celebrate.” Hapi said dryly. “You’re to paranoid Riegan. Come on, we’ll show you surface folk how those of us in Abyss like to celebrate.” Yuri said as he led the group down towards abyss.

After that, the next few days seemed to go normally until it came the day Hanneman, Bailey, and Byleth were supposed to get their missions for the next moon. However, Seteth came running into the room in a panic. “Lady Rhea, Flayn has gone missing!” “Calm yourself Seteth, what do you mean?” Rhea sad surprisingly calmly given the situation he was describing. “I can’t fine her anywhere in the monetary. She isn’t the only thing missing. It is reported the Chalice has gone missing too, along with the Ashen Wolves and Alfrec.” “I see. Professors, we have a change of plans. Your new mission for this moon is to find out who committed such crimes and find Flayn and the others.” Seteth then turned to the twins. “Please professors, I know I have criticized you both in the past, but Flayn is the most important person in the world to me. I am begging you find her.” Surprisingly, Byleth was the first to talk and even went so far as to put his hand on his shoulder in a show of compassion. “I know what it is like to be concerned about your family like this. I promise Bailey and I will find her and the others.” Bailey stepped forward towards him and did the same. “You have nothing to worry about Seteth, we’ll find them.” Seteth simply replied to both of them with a “Thank you” which is understandable since he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

The twins exited the chambers. Byleth grabbed Bailey’s arm with a serious look. “I have to talk to you about something.” Bailey was surprised but knew her brother wouldn’t do this without a reason. “What is it?” “A few nights ago, Yuri asked me to meet him on the first night of next moon down in hidden chapel in Abyss.” Bailey wasn’t quite sure how to respond. “Oh um…” “Let me finish. I don’t think it is a coincidence he and the other wolves got kidnapped around the same time.” She then realized what he was trying to say “Oh! Do you think he knew he was going to be kidnaped?” “Maybe, I think something is going to happen down there on that night and he wanted to warn me so we could try and stop it.” “Do you think we’ll find the others and the relic?” “I have a feeling we will. They all went missing at the same time, there is no way none of this is connected.” “So, what should we do?”

Byleth seemed to ponder for a moment. “I think we should get the others who know about Abyss.” He seemed to pause for his next thought. “I think we should also get father in on this. I don’t think this will be an easy fight.” “Do you think he’ll have time.” “Well worst case, he’ll just lose a few hours going down into Abyss. At the very least, it is really the only lead we have for now on this situation. Knowing how Rhea responded, I think the knights will be on this case as well, so as captain he’ll need to look into every lead” “Alright, I suppose we have plan, guess we better prepare.”

 _It is hard to believe so many could go missing at once. Prepare yourselves well, I feel you all have a tough fight a head._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are certainly ramping up for next time. I hope you all are excited for it. I'm certainly excited to write it!


End file.
